Once Upon A December
by synchrogirl
Summary: The princess Sakura was the only one who escaped during the siege, but is still missing 10 yrs later. A reward is offered if she is found. Syaoran finds a girl who looks like her, but could she really be Sakura? Romance? Princess can't love commoners....
1. Prologue: The Fateful Night

**Once Upon A December  
  
Prologue: The Fateful Night  
**  
Okay, hey! I don't own CCS of any of their characters. CLAMP does. I want to be CLAMP!!!! The song _Once Upon A December_ belongs to _Deana Carter_. It's basically about this girl singing a song about how she almost remembers a song, a person, and a magical life (as in princess). It also happens to be my title. This story is based on the movie _Anastasia _which belongs to _Disney_. So what happens in this story? The Kinomoto's are the ruling family of Russia, but a Clow, a family friend, betryas them and basically declares war on them. 10 years later, the Dowager Empress is the only one left alive from Clow's wrath. But, the Grand Duchess Sakrua Emiko Kinomoto (yes she has the same middle name as her made up Grandmother in my story!) is perhaps still alive. Left behind during the siege, nobody knows what happened to her. So, Emiko Kinomoto proposes a a reward to whoever can bring back her granddaughter to her. The race is on... will anyone find Sakura? What really happened to Clow? And what happens if you throw a bit of romance into the mix.......?

* * *

** Our story begins in St. Petersburg, Russia, 1916. Just before the siege of the Royal Palace. A ball was being held to celebrate the 300th year of the Kinomoto line. But not all went well that night. A close friend of the Czar Fujitaka Kinomoto had been revealed as a fraud just months before, working to take control of Russia by bringing down the Kinomoto line.......**  
  
"Grandmere! Must you be gone for so long? Why must you go to Paris again? We could have fun at the ball....."  
  
An old lady with graying hair, but bright green eyes that sparkled just like the young Grand Duchesses, Sakura Kinomoto, laughed and brought the eight year old to her knee. "My dear, dear, Sakura. You tempt me every time to stay back! But, you know I can't. But -look- I have a secret to share with only you."  
  
"Oh what is it? Is a special secret? I should feel very important to have one of my own to keep- why Tory won't share any with me! Not that I should want to share any with _him_! He is _awfully_ mean to me! Called the picture I made of us taking a walk in the park two pigs in a field!"  
  
Emiko Kinomoto laughed at her grandchild's innocence. What a carefree life she lead- but, alas, she too was born into a world of glamor and lies. If only she knew what was happening.... "My cherry blossom, of course this is a special secret! Look, here is a music box. The key will be a necklace you can keep with you at all times. It has the words 'Forever with you in Paris'. So, no matter how lonely you get here in St. Petersburg, you'll know I'm forever with you in Paris. And, now then, when you open it-"  
  
"It plays our song!" Sakura cried. "Oh, I shall never give this music box to anyone! Oh tell anyone- can it just be our secret?"  
  
"Of course dear." Emiko smiled. "Yours and mine, Sakura. Forever."  
  
**But, little did anyone know that that night, the Kinomoto's would never be the same...**  
  
"Clow, you traitor! How dare you come into my palace?! Have you no shame in what you tried to do to my family?," the Czar yelled with rage, pointing at his ex-friend. All the guest who had just been previously dancing in the ball room gossiped to one another.   
  
" Fujitaka I have no idea why you yell so. I have done nothing to you and your family. I am your honest friend who has been falsely accused of this treachery!"  
  
"Honest, indeed! You tried to ruin me, old friend. I let this go before; I see stripping you of you power as military general was not enough. I shall see to it you are punished for these deeds against the Royal Family!"  
  
"You? Punish me? Fujitaka you know nothing of what I am capable of now! Hand over the throne before I take it by force."  
  
"Never, Clow. I shall never hand over my throne to you- and you boast you can take it by force? While I have the might of all of Russia by my side?"  
  
Clow smiled; his long black hair began to rise in an non-existent wind. "You know nothing if you think guns will stop me or my army. Magic, Fujitaka. It's called magic." Clow paused as the crowd began to stir with fear. "This is truly the end of the Kinomoto line....."  
  
** Fujitaka hurried his family out of the palace, wearing black coats over their clothing. Boarded up doors and windows could be heard withstading Clow's soilders- but not for long. Sooner of later they would fall.....**  
  
"Sakura, please, hurry!," Sakura's mother called out.  
  
"I forgot my jewelery box! I need to go back!"  
  
"Sakura!" Emiko called out, running after her granddaughter.   
  
A young servant boy ran after the Grand Dutches, trying to stop her. He chased her and the Dowager Empress into her room, where she found her jewelery box...  
  
"Your Highnesses, it is not safe! Please, leave now!" the boy begged.   
  
"Come Sakura. Out the door!"  
  
"No, they have already broken in. Come, quickly, out the servant's passage." The boy opened a door, hidden so it looked like the wall.  
  
"My jewelery box!" Sakura cried as she dropped it. The boy shut the door behind her, considering if he should go in to and pass her the jewelery box. But, Clow's solders broke into the room...  
  
"Where is she boy?," a solider demanded.  
  
The boy grabbed a sword from the floor and tried to stab the 30 year old solider; but with no luck. He was hit hard on the head and thrown against the wall. The last things he was conscious of were the solders agreeing that the Grand Duchess wasn't in the room and the shine of the gold jewelery box by his hand....  
  
Sakura and Emiko ran for the train, where the rest of her family was aboard. It was already moving, as Sakura's father pulled Emiko aboard. "Sakura, grab hold of my hand." Emiko cried.  
  
"I'm trying." As their hands touched Sakura felt her grandmothers eyes widen in fear. Sakura's legs were wearing out as the train began to speed up. She wasn't going to be able to keep running much longer......  
  
"Sakura!" Fujitaka called out. "Were going to pull you up- just keep running! Please!"  
  
"I...can't.....Grandmere! Papa! Mama! Tory! Help.....me!" Sakura's grasp gave way as she fell onto the hard wood sidewalk, hitting her head so hard she became unconscious.  
  
Emiko was held back by Sakura's father who helplessly saw his only daughter laying unconscious on the sidewalk. But, if they went back for her, they'd never have a hope of escaping with their lives....   
  
"Sakura!" Emiko's voice cried out into the night. "SAKURA!"


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Once Upon A December**  
  
Okay....hey! I'm back again with ANOTHER chapter!! Sorry it took so long.....I LOST EVERY FILE ON MY COMPUTER!! So I'm having a hard time updating fast....so please be patient!!  
  
I got a question last time, so I'm gonna answer it: **Is Touya and her Father still alive? Were they evere there? Yes, they were there.** The way Sakura is attached to her grandmere is the same way she's attached to her brother in the anime series. So, basically, Touya swamped places with her grandmere. Her father was there, and mentioned unlike Touya!! Just to comfim, both are dead now.  
  
Big Thank yous to: **SyaoranzCherryBlossom, Sakura Moon, garnette – lovegood, Yukimi the Ice Goddess**.....you guys are the best for reviewing!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
**NOTE: Where "Sarah" sings the song, she is daydreaming all of her surroundings. Also, I made Sakura's middle name Emiko....to match her Grandmere's.**  
  
So, here's the next chapter...enjoy!!! **Make sure to listen to "Once Upon A December" by Deanna Carter!!  
**  
**Chapter 1: New Friends  
**  
....................................**TEN YEARS LATER**...........................................  
  
"So...today's the day I turn 17," Sarah smiled. "And the day I get out of this orphan edge!! WOO HOO!!"  
  
"Sarah shut up!," the head mistess called out. "_Why_ can't you just leave already? All you've done is caused me trouble for the ten years you've been there! And, what right do you have to be happy? Your a poor, young girl going out into that world to make a living- for minium wage. Just get yourself over to that shoe factory already! Ungreatful little...."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes; she'd long sience learned to ignore when the Head Mistress Smazwith ranted. "I'm gonna miss this place, Head Mistress...."  
  
"This old place? Look around, girl. See anything to miss?" Smazwith extender her arm in a gesture to look at the surroundings. The place was falling apart and packed full with homeless children. "Now, off with you. Take a left at the fork, it'll take ya to St. Petersburg. And _don't _get sidetracked with your Paris thing."  
  
Sarah looked at her necklace._ Forever with you in Paris_. A small, key shaped pendant that she has ever sience she could remember. "I know my family's there. I just know it. And I'm gonna find them!," Sarah though the gates to the orphan edge, only to have them slammed behind her. Turing around she spoke once more to her ex- caregiver. "And I will find my family in Paris."  
  
Smazwith sighed, looking at the young girl through the gates. " Do yourself a favour, Sarah. Get a job. When you finally grow up out of this Paris thing, you'll realize it's the right thing." With that she treacked back to the orphan edge.

* * *

**{St.Petersburg}**  
  
"Did you hear?" "Still alive!" "How did she survive?" The whole town was in an uproar about the lastest announcment from the Dowage Empress; the only Royal who survived the 8 years of the Civil War, lead by a Clow who has mysteriously disappeared, but assumed to be dead.   
  
"Eriol, ERIOL!! Come here, and take a look at this would ya? The answer to all our solutions!"  
  
Eriol pushed through the crowds to see what the big deal was about. "What, Syaoran? What all this fuss about?"  
  
"Urrrrrr, ERIOL!! Do you not hear things? The Dowerger Empress....she's announced that all these years the Grand Dutchess, Sakrua Kinomoto, has been missing when they rounded up to Kinomoto's, but was -is- still alive, here in Russia all these years!! She was the only member of the Kinomoto's to escape the siege ten years ago! And what's even better....there's a reward for anyone who can reunite Sakura with her grandmere! A whopping 50 million!! Do you know what this means?," Syaoran pulled in front of Eriol. "It means we don't have to live like this anymore! Making false travel papers....supplying people with forged passports...it'll be a one way ticket out – of- here! Syaron extended his arm out towrads the horizon, eyes looking just above his arm. "Now, all we need is a the girl to play the part!" 

* * *

"So this is it. This is...the shoe....factory." Sarah's green eyes reflected disguest. It was an old building, falling apart even more than the oprhan edge. "There ain't no way I'm going there. It'll probably collapse on my head!!" Sarah glanced at the ten dollars she was given by the Head Mistress. "Think maybe...I could get a one way ticket to Paris with this?" She glanced with an evil smirk on her face towards the train station out in the distance. _'Paris here I come!!'_

* * *

  
"Next!" Eriol called out, after crossing yet another name off their audition list. Why had half these girls come? Some of them aren't even the right age to be Sakura.   
  
An 80 year old blonde, with a cigerette in her hand entered wearing a big fur coat. Upon dropping it, she was wearing lingere type clothing. "Grandma, it's me. Sakura," rang out her masculine voice. Syaroan's head dropped on the table.  
  
"Sakura's a well brought up girl, not a he-she stripper!!," he mutterened, turning his head towards Eriol. Eriol smothered a laugh, looking back up at the woman.   
  
"We'll...call you." 

* * *

"Oh my God....45 dollars to get to Paris? And I'm probably already fired at the shoe factory..." Sarah mutterend to herself as she stood in line. "And, on top of that, I don't have the papers...!!"  
  
"You wanna get to Paris, eh?," said the voice from behind her. Sarah spun around and looked down at an old lady. Bending down she whispered,  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. You know how to get me there?"  
  
"Go over to the palace that burned down during that seige. A Syaoran's down over there...he can get ya hooked up with the papers so it looks like ya already paid. Though it's gonna cost ya. How much you looking at?"  
  
"All I have is...ten dollars."  
  
The old lady shrugged. "I've heard of people getting em' for less- sure you could bargin or something. Just..... you didn't hear any of this from me."  
  
"Thank you- I mean, oh. Oh, right...I know nothing."

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone is here? Syaoran? Is there a Syaroan here??" Sarah stepped into the palace. Artifacts lay all over the place, discarded by people who'd come here to steal from the now- dead Kinomoto's. "Wow...." Sarah walked down the stairs into what seemed to be a ball room. Walking down the stairs she couldn't shake of the feeling of deja vu. "It's just like a dream...."  
  
Sarah walked up to the middle of the ball room floor, bowing to a non-existaint figure. She spun herself around and laughed. "It'd be so much fun to be a princess! All the balls...and handsome princes..," giggling again, she spun herself back towards the staris and looked up. At the top of the stairs, a painting of the Kimomoto's lay unntouched. Sarah was jolted back after gazing into the eyes of an aged women, as if something triggered her memory. "A......song.....?," she breathed. "I remember a song I made up.....from long ago!" She began to walk up towards the painting as the song made it's way to her lips.  
  
_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings _

_Things I almost remember,_

_ And a song someone sings Once upon a December_  
  
{She began to twril herself along the dance floor, upon walking back down the stairs.It was almost as if people were actually there....}  
  
_Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_Horses prance through a silver storm, _

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory,  
_  
{Sarah imagnes a dress for herself...}  
  
_Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_horses prance through a silver storm, _

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_ Across my memory,_  
  
{She looked up at the staris and saw the Czar with his wife at the top of the stairs. A teenage boy from the painting with dark eyes smiled at her. The Czar approched Sarah, and began to dance with her...}  
  
_Far away, long ago _

_Things I yern to remember _

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_  
  
{The Czar stops the dance and give Sarah a kiss on her forhead...}  
  
_And a song someone sings_

_ Once upon a December_   
  
"Hey! Hey you! What are you doing in here?"   
  
Sarah looked up, snaping out of her day dream, at a dark haired man approaching her. Her green eyes widened in suprise as she began to run towards the stairs.   
  
"Stop! Stop, who do you-" Syaroan cut himself off. "Oh my God....Eriol, do you see what I see?"  
  
Sarah, frightned, backed up towards the painting that rested at the top of the stairs, right into a patch of light that hit her face and the face of Sakura Kinomoto. "What? See what? Look, I'm sorry are you-"  
  
Eriol nodded in Sarah's direction. "A spinning image."  
  
"Excuse me? A spinning image? Of who? Could someone _please_ just tell me what's going on? This is freaking me out...."  
  
Syaroan looked at Eriol and held up a hand, as if to silence him. Turning back towards he smiled. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Sarah. And I didn't say it."  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
"Sar-_AH_."  
  
"So sorry, Sar-_AH_. Sarah who?"  
  
"Look, are you Syaoran?"  
  
"Depends who's looking for him."  
  
"Look I just wanna get to Paris. And I don't have the money or papers to get there. My family could be there....I was orphaned and I can't remember my past, but I do know that I need to go to-"  
  
"Eriol, did you hear that? An ORPHAN that can't remmeber her PAST and who happens to want to go to PARIS."   
  
"Yes, I'm an ORPHAN with out a PAST who wants to go to PARIS. What's the big deal? I just have some clue that my family might be there..."  
  
"I just happen to have three tickets to Paris. One for me, Eriol and the Grand Dutches. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"She's....dead. Isn't she?"  
  
"No no- her grandmother accounced this week that she lived though the war. And she wants to be reunited with her grand child really badly...."   
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Sarah, yes, I'm Eriol. Sorry to butt in, but- as anyone told you that well....you look like an older verison of Sakrua Kinomoto?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Turn around," Eriol advised. "The young girl by the Czar and Dowager Empress. She was a Grand Dutchess."  
  
Sarah looked at the young girl. Syaoran came up beside her. "Same green eyes. The Kinomoto eyes."  
  
Eriol came up on the other side. " And the light brown hair- The Dowage Empress once had that color hair.   
  
"Your face- like Touya's!" " Height- average just as the Czar!" "But, the beauty of Sakura's mother-"  
  
"Okay, okay guys just stop it. I'm NO princess. Look at me- in these...rags!"  
  
Syaroan shrugged. "Your an orphan who can't remember her past. And no one knows what happened to Sakura. And you have a hunch that your family lives in Paris? Well, so happens the Dowager Emperess lives there too!," Syaoran stratched the back of his neck. "I'm just saying....," he said, pulling Eriol away with him.  
  
"You walked away too fast!," Eriol whispered as they began walking across the ball room.   
  
"No I didn't. Wait for it.....3.....2.....1..."  
  
"Wait- Syaoran? Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at Eriol. "Yes?," he asked turning around.  
  
"Well, maybe I could come to Paris and like go see this Empress or whatever."  
  
"Yes, yes. Go on." Syaoran said with a fake intrest.   
  
"And it could just happen to be some big mistake, right? Understandable, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course. So your saying...?"  
  
"I could come with you to Paris and meet whoever and see if I am this Sakrua person?"  
  
"Well, Eriol, what do you think?"  
  
Eriol's bright azure eyes twinkled. "I would be delighted if Sarah – Sakura- could accompany us on this trip."   
  
Syaoran ran up the staris towards Sarah. "Announcing her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Sakura Emiko Kinomoto." He extended an arm out to Sarah, who took it as they walked down the stairs arm – in – arm.


	3. Chapter 2: Sponcers From Paris

**Okay....how's everyone doing? Here's another chappie... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**I got a comment that this story is too much like the movie. As I said before, yes it was based, but I do agree it's almost the same. I will keep the "romance" the same as in the movie, and a few other things. This story will begin to stay from the story I PROMISE!! I'M SORRY if I offended anyone here!!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
Once Upon A December  
  
Chapter 2: Sponcers from Paris**  
  
"...and here is what we see as a sixteenth century- Sarah? Sarah? SARAH?!," Syaoran called out in exasperation. Why couldn't this girl ever pay attention? She needed some knowledge of her 'home land' in order to fool that Dowager Queen into thinking she really was Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Oh...hoe...sorry. It's just....Syaoran! How can you want to talk about all that stupid history on a day like today! It's SO beautiful!"  
  
"Pardon me for wanting you to know all of this!"  
  
"What if I don't want to know all of this!"  
  
"What if I told you that you had to know all of this!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sarah and Syaoran turned turned their backs to one another as Eriol stood there grinning like a fool. He knew something they didn't.   
  
"Eriol, you agree with me that this is a beautiful day, right!," Sarah asked, spinning around from her back-towards-Syaoran- position, now facing Eriol who stood to the left of Syaoran. She was trying to get Eriol on her side of this argument.   
  
Eriol smirked. _Seems you have two options, Eriol. Agree with Sarah and make Syaoran mad. Or agree with Syaoran and make Sarah mad. Which would be more my worth while?_ "I agree with you Sarah."  
  
"WHAT?," Syaoran exclaimed, turning to face his friend. "You know she has to learn this stuff!"  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran," Eriol began, "I see right though _you_!" Eriol laughed and walked off. He'd make those two realize what was really happening between them!  
  
Syaoran and Sarah just stood there, watching Eriol walk off. "He's always been like that?"  
  
Syaoran hung his head. "Yup. And he'll never change. C'mon- let's follow him. I think he's heading towards that cafe. I'm starved! And it's about lunch time anyways."

* * *

"So, Sarah, the next train to Warsaw doesn't leave till next week. So, we'd best stay right where we are, here, in St. Petersburg. Beside, me and Syaoran still have a lot to teach you about the city," Eriol, Syaoran and Sarah sat at a cafe in St. Petersburg, discussing their future plans. "From there...we'll make our way on to Paris."  
  
"Why are we going to Warsaw?," Sarah inquired.  
  
"Because we'll need to transfer trains there."  
  
"But...a direct route to Paris...isn't there one?"  
  
Eriol pushed up his glasses. "Not exactly. We're trying to get there as fast as possible, so it means we'll be transfering more. There is no direct route to Paris. People were too lazy to build a train track around certain areas. Eventually you'd hit some water middle of Ukraine, -there are two ferry rides in the whole trip to be exact-; get on a train to take yah to Switzerland; board a train to take you over the mountain range in, and another train, uhh _another_ train, maybe two since it's not tourist season so only one shuttle's running every two weeks to get to France, go across the river on a ferry, then from there its either take that to Paris, which is built right by the river, or get on another train to take you to a certain station. You can buy a transfer package, so you don't have to re-pay at another train station, and the ferry rides you can buy in advance and get a reduced package."  
  
Sarah nodded her head. "So, how long would all that take?"  
  
Eriol leaned back. "Depends on if your smart and you book a trip so that all your transfers and ferries leave soon after you arrive there...and also if its a busy season or not...and depends if the weather holds up traffic...but can you really help that if you need to go there right away? You know I'd be _such _a better person at managing all of these trains and ferries! And then that drabby gray interior _must_ go! I'm thinking maybe a navy blue? Yes, and red china! Oh and there's-"  
  
"ERIOL!," Sarah shouted; the others around them turned their head to see what was happening and, when nothing did, they looked away and carried on with their business. Syaoran simply sweat-dropped. _This guy MUST be gay_, Sarah decided. "I don't need the math or the design flaws- just an estimate, ok?"  
  
Eriol briskly nodded. "2-3 weeks. Though it could be longer, but only by about 5 days. I couldn't imagine anyone making it there in a faster time slot than 2 weeks."  
  
"But, were getting their faster right?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Could be. You see, it all depends. Me and Syaoran mapped out our route so that it wouldn't take three weeks. We estimated two, at most 1-2 days over."  
  
"So...why not just use the route that the train station offers?"  
  
Eriol grinned. "You see, that's the beauty of it. We are in a season where we just don't know what the weather's like. Since it's winter up here, there's more of a chance of a blockage and a delay. The ferries still run, but ice warnings can make them run behind too. We planned it all out so we lose time not taking a ferry, but gain by transferring more often- it's like taking shortcuts." And...not to boast, but I did plan it out so all out transfers were within 1-3 hours or each other. Except for one, which is overnight- though, you'd usually have to wait 2 days for that one! HA! I got a transfer there with only a 16 hour wait! And a cabin with synthetic carpets!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head as Sarah smiled nervously. Eriol was quite passionate about this part of the trip.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat. "So, we're going to probably stay back over at the palace for the next week. And, I'd still like to take you for a trip around the city, just to get you familiar with the sights," he paused for a moment, not wanting his next question to offended her- even if she was a pain-in-the-ass-kid. "And... uh...Sarah...?"  
  
Sarah titled her head. Did Syaoran sound uncomfortable? "Yes?"  
  
"I, uh, well I...I was making-_gathering-_the information required for our passports. I don't suppose your registered under a family name for travel are you?," Syaoran asked his voice hushed at the end. Not only did he not want her to know that he was using fake passports to get them to Paris- not that they looked fake after all the years he'd spent learning how to make them- but he didn't want to get her all mad at him and refuse to go to Paris just because he'd asked about her last name.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. She'd never thought about it. Every person had a birth certificate, which in enabled them to receive the appropriate papers needed for travel passports, id, licenses', etc. Did she ever receive one?_ I don't know my last name...and Head Mistress gets us working licenses' from that social worker from that government building. Maybe...I could get a passport from there?_ "I don't believe I am, Syaoran," Sakura said, sounding ashamed. "But...I have a working license."  
  
Eriol gave her a funny look. "How'd you get that? You need a last name for that."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Back at the orphan edge, a social worker from some government agency got Head Mistress some whenever someone turned 17 and could no longer stay there. When they left to go make a life for themselves. Here," Sarah said, passing her license to Eriol.  
  
Eriol nodded, passing it back to Sarah. "I've heard of these. Back when I worked-" Eriol paused, a sad looked passed across his face. It quickly passed as he straighted out again. "They're for people without a proper -or no- birth certificate registered. And only those people. When your born, you automatically get registered with all the information found on a birth certificate. And you get it in paper, too, to show that you've been registered. When your not recorded at birth, you technically don't exist and belong to that specific country according to the government. You could claim you were from, say, England, but a check would go through and it would prove that you weren't from that country."  
  
"Hold up," Syaoran said, holding his arms up. "We don't need to scare her, Eriol. I can work without her last name. I'll just...uh...make one up."  
  
"So...you're saying that if I'm not registered I don't exist...anywhere?," Sarah asked in a small voice.  
  
"Only technically," Eriol restated. Syaoran glared at Eriol. _Doesn't he know he's messing this up for us? Eriol you asshole! You're going to scare her away! Just shut up about this! I'll forge her a last name!_  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "You can't get out of St. Petersburg without travel papers; can't get those without a birth certificate, can't get that without being registered," Syaoran stated. "We need to find out first if your registered. Then, take things from there." He glanced at Eriol. "Worst comes to worst- we get you sponcered out of the country. Besides," he gave Sarah a small smile, "it's all worth it if you're Sakura Kinomoto, right?" 

Sarah gave him a smile. "Right. So, where can we find out if I'm registered? Eriol?"

Eriol smirked. "I think I might still have a _few_ connections..."

* * *

  
"She's registered for a working license, but not much more. Unfortunately, she wasn't registered at birth like all the other orphans."  
  
Eriol's eyes clouded with confusion "Pardon?" He was inside the custom's building, while Syaoran and Sakura waited outside. Good thing this new lady didn't realize his pass into the records was old. _Must be a NEW newbie. Why, even if she didn't know my pass was old, help me search through records?_ Not that he was complaing- saved him a lot of time. The records had been long sience re-organized.  
  
The blond haired lady looked up. "When baby orphans-"  
  
"She was orphaned at about seven. Complete loss of memory."  
  
"Oh, that explains it a little. You see, at birth orphans are registered with a different kind of birth certificate. On it is the name given to them, their birth date, where they were born and which hospital. Their last name was simply added on when their parents adopted them, so it isn't a big deal to leave blank. The different birth certificate shows right away that they were orphaned and a regular certificate, when they're adopted, is issued. But here's our problem: in this case, she was never registered. The outskirt orphan edges never go though the trouble to proparly register their orphans."  
  
Eriol nodded. _So, because she wasn't registered, she doesn't have a birth certificate. Syaoran, I hope your birth certificate skills are in tip-top shape.Because if I can't get one... _ "Can you register Sarah or not?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure how to go about this," she admitted. "I suppose that Sarah would need to go through customs and of course the adoption system, but she's too old, right?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Well then in that case, she'd have to take on a last name somehow-"  
  
"She can take my last name," Eriol interrupted. "Well, not my last name as if she's my kid or anything -I'm not much older so it wouldn't be right- but I mean, to use you know?"  
  
The blond lady shook her head. "There needs to be a relation. And even with that, does she know what hospital she was born at? Or even her birth date?"  
  
"The doctor guessed it was in St. Petersburg; February 18, 1909. About 7 years old. And on top of that there's only one birthing hospital here. So, I have all the facts. All I need is a social security number and a last name for her."  
  
"We still need a relation for that."  
  
"Sponcering? If someone sponcered her out on Russia into say- maybe- France? England?" 

The lady nodded. "Yes, that would work. She could take on the last name because a relation would be created. You could maybe get a birth certificate in about 6 weeks-"

"I don't have 6 weeks. Why so long?"

"The goverment has to go through this long system to make the last name legal-"

"If you can make up the papers I can get you a legal last name within half an hour. Just lead me towards the long distance phone and hook me up with Paris."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me one, Eriol," Sarah said laughing. 

Eriol smirked as Syaoran read SArah's new birth certificate.  
  
"Well, Eriol, Syaoran, what's my last name?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Well Sarah Daidoji, that's a matter of if you really wanted to know which family we just got to sponcer you."  
  
"Daidoji's? Who are they? I'm sponcered?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "They're a family who lives in France. Quite a small family, though. They are related to the Kinomoto's...well, actually, to Sakura's mother, who only became a Kinomoto late on. Sonomi Daidoji is her cousin and her daughter, Tomoyo, is a second cousin to Sakura. And, yes, you technically are sponcered until your in France. Then, once your there, as soon as your in France you can techinally drop the name. But, I wouldn't. It's legal, so might as well keep ot for as long as you need, right?"  
  
"So...I'm in sponcered under the name Daidoji? For as long as I want? Even once I'm in France?"  
  
"Until we can prove you really are Sakura. Why would you want a different last name over your true one?," Eriol reminded her.

"So, how'd did you get the Daidoji's to sponcer me?"  
  
Eriol turned red."Uhhh..."

Syaoran eyed his friend, knowing why he was all red and embarrassed. He simply shrugged, sending Eriol a 'y_ou owe me'_ glance. And, techinally, he wasn't going to make up a lie. He _did_ know Tomoyo and had a vaild reason for why she'd want to help out."Tomoyo's an old friend of mine and still owed me a favor from way back, so, she got her Mom to take you into her family- under a sponcer program. So, Tomoyo's Mom pulled a few strings, as did Eriol, and got you sponcered- even though she didn't have all the information required to get you into it. Her Mom wants to meet you, too, mind you. She trusts whoever Eriol and I think is Sakura to really be her."  
  
Sarah nodded. It was better than using a fake last name to get into the country. "And it's ok if I'm traveling like this?"  
  
"Yup, Sonomi is your care giver as of an hour ago, but she also, uh, made me and Syaoran temporary ones so that you could cross borders without trouble."  
  
Sarah nodded. "So, I _do _have a birth certificate...right?"  
  
Eriol held them up. "The birth certificate. Tommrow we'll have a passport."  
  
"What happens next, guys," Sarah asked.  
  
Eriol smiled. "The quest to make you a princess begins."  
  
"With my know-how on everything a royal princess would have to know about herself, others, and everything that she would have learned in lessons," Syaoran answered.  
  
"And my knowledge on how to act the part and talk the talk," Eriol added.  
  
"And my superior ultra quick ability to learn all of this stuff," Sarah added in, giggling.  
  
"We'll make a fine team," Eriol said. _Even you two_. He smiled as he watched Syaoran, who was back to his old self, holding the birth certificate out or reach from a name calling Sarah.   
  
He sighed. _Even you two._


	4. Chapter 3: Separated

**A/N:So sorry I took so long! Techinal difficulties with this file!! Anyway, I can't indent in paragraphs for some strange reason. **

**So, here it is!**

* * *

**Once Upon A December **

**Chapter 3: Separated**  
  
"Sar-ah Dai-do-ji," Sarah smiled. She liked this new signature better than the others. The first letter of her name was written big; the rest of her name written over top. She used the same format for her new last name as well.  
  
"Is an a-nnoy-ing ki-d," Syaoran added, smirking at her from his sport across from her. They were currently in a room in the palace, waiting for Eriol to return with the groceries. "So, whatcha doing? You've been scribbling away for the past 20 minutes."  
  
Sarah glared. "Making up a signature for your information."  
  
Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "To sign what paper?"  
  
"My passport!," Sarah retorted.  
  
"Who says we didn't already forge your signature?"  
  
"Who made you in charge of signing my name for me anyway?"  
  
"Who says your even going to need to sign your name?"  
  
"DOES IT MATTER WHO?," Eriol, who had just appeared, shouted out. Only three days until the train left.  
  
Syaoran grunted. Sarah glared.  
  
Eriol returned back to his normal cherry self. Ah, he had a plan Tomoyo would be proud of. "So, I was thinking Syaoran, I need you to teach Sarah how to dance the waltz tonight..."  
  
Syaoran and Sarah both became red faced.  
  
"WHAT??," rang the voices out in unison.

* * *

"Uh, no, put your hands like this—no, like _this_," Syaoran's voice commanded as he repositioned her right hand in his with his free one. "Alright, good, now, relax your shoulders. Yes, just like that! This is good so far. Now you place your left arm on my shoulder. No—too high. Too low. Too forward. A little to far back. Now you've got it too close to my neck—there you go! Perfect!"  
  
Sarah giggled. "There's so many things you have to know when dancing! How will I ever know how to place my hand right?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened. "You...you get used to it, I guess."  
  
"Have you danced with many girls, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in shock of such an innocent question. "I, uh, I guess, well, I mean, enough. Enough to know how to do it properly and, uh, and yeah."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I'm not a good dancer."  
  
Syaoran felt a smile creep up. "You haven't even tried yet, so how do you know?"  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I'm awfully clumsy."  
  
"Sometimes clumsiness is often just an excuse not to try and be better."  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes. "You know, for a pain in the ass, you're not bad."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Come on. Back to the lesson. Now, you always let your partner lead, alright? Oh, now cheer up! Makes it easier on the woman! So, the steps are as follows. Count it out like I do. One two three, one two three..."

* * *

Eriol smiled to himself as he closed the door to the grand ball room ever so quietly. They made quite a pair, those two. Even though they'd rather die than admit it—both being so blessed with an arrogant personality. Yes, even young Sarah was as stubborn as Syaoran under all that youngness she portrayed.  
  
Yes, it was a pity that the one girl that Syaoran ever felt affection to was going to be a Grand Duchess.  
  
Eriol frowned. Sarah was the first girl—besides Meiling—that Syaoran ever cared for. Even if Meiling was only his cousin. But Sarah...when did he start feeling this? Was it love at first sight? Oh, how Tomoyo would love to hear this story! If only she were here.  
  
If only she were here.  
  
Eriol inhaled a sharp breath. _Tomoyo..._

* * *

"You've got it, Sarah! You're a natural!," Syaoran cried out. After stepping on his feet for the past twenty minutes, she had finally got it. And, once it clicked for her, she was so light on her feet he thought she was floating on air.  
  
Sarah threw her head back and laughed. "I did it! Oh, your right! This is easy! I feel just like a princess dancing like this!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You are one, Sarah. And," he spun her around in a circle and caught her in his arms, "you dance better than any I've ever seen." He slowly brought her back up cursing himself feeling so different around her, now.  
  
Sarah smiled. "I had a wonderful teacher. Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged letting go of Sarah. "Here and there. Guess I just picked it up." He turned around and began his way from the middle of the ball room floor to the door that led into a smaller room.  
  
"Wait—Syaoran! Did I say...something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks, still facing away from her. "No, I'm just...feeling...weird. Just need some air, that's all."  
  
Sarah bowed her head as she watched Syaoran exit the room. Why did she feel disappointed that her lesson was over so soon?

* * *

"Syaoran, is her lesson over already?," Eriol called to Syaoran who sat on the windowsill of a big bay open window that was missing the glass. It was his favorite spot because the length on the ledge was long enough to stretch out his leg and still have the bottom of his foot grounded against the side of the frame.  
  
Syaoran tured his gaze towards the sunset in the distance. "Yeah..."  
  
Eriol came a bit closer interested by his reaction. "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "She's a real natural, Eriol. She holds herself beautifully as if she's dancing on air. I've never met a girl like that before..."  
  
Eriol smirked. Good thing Syaoran wasn't looking. "You say it as if it's a bad thing."  
  
Syaoran looked down. "Of course it's not a bad thing..."  
  
"But it's not a good thing."  
  
Syaoran looked straight before turning his head towards Eriol. "It only took twenty minutes for her to catch on. I feel so dizzy, like it was _my_ first time dancing instead of hers." He lowered his gaze shook his head and smiled to himself. He refocused on the other side of the windowsill ahead of him. "And she was so sure she couldn't do it..."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened. He didn't think it was possible, but...  
  
...Syaoran was beginning to fall in love with someone. But, out of every girl, _why_ Sarah?

* * *

"Gooooood Morning!," called Sarah as she stepped into a old servants room which served as a kitchen for the trio.  
  
"Morning," called Eriol who pulled out a apple, can of juice and a bagel for her to eat.  
  
Syaoran who was reading a paper Eriol bought, looked up too. "Morning."  
  
Sarah sat down at the square table that seated four—one to each side. Eriol was across from her and Syaoran was to her left. "Are you still feeling dizzy Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran felt his face go red as he lifted the newspaper up higher. "N-no, I'm, uh, fine now."  
  
Eriol smiled at Syaoran, pretending he didn't notice anything. "So, since we only have two days left before we head off, we need to find Sarah a new temporary attire—we'll do most of our shopping in Paris. Shopping is always better there! Besides, the faster you get used to walking around ladylike in a proper fitting dress, the better! Now, I think you'll look good in some light blues, pinks,whites; we'll need some light greens to match your eyes..."  
  
Sakrua smiled nervously while Syaoran who simply arched an eyebrow as Eriol began ticking off everything they'd need.  
  
"Syaoran, where shall we take Sarah shopping?," Eriol inquired. He had a gut feeling he knew just what Syaoran was going to do.

* * *

"Syaoran! NOOO! Do you know how expensive this store is?!," Sarah said when she saw the boutique he had brought them too. "Who do you think is going to pay for this?!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I have a savings account in the bank I took money from—here," he passed her some money, "go buy yourself a few things." He saw her mouth drop as she counted the money. His face twisted into an amused smile. "You can pay me back when you have all of Russia's wealth at your fingertips."  
  
Eriol gave Sarah a little push into the store, handing her a list of everything she needed to buy. "Have funnnn! Don't forget—greens, pinks, blues—but only shades that work with your skin, and greens that match your eyes!"Sarah nodded before making her way into the store, bumping into many of the police officers in the streets.  
  
Eriol turned towards Syaoran. "How much did you give her?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Enough..."  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Three hundred."  
  
"SYAORAN!" He thought he'd give her a hundred and take her to this boutique. _Not_ three hundred.  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a funny look as he pulled his brown jacket tighter to his body. "What?"  
  
"That was all you had in savings..."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I have other accounts. From our business."  
  
"You're too nice, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "She has to look the part. It'll be worth it when we get the cash prize. Solve all problems for good."  
  
Eriol softened his gaze. "You're sure that's the only reason you did this? Give her three hundred to spend?"  
  
Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, that is why we're going to all this trouble to transform her."  
  
Eriol nodded as Syaoran began to walk away and disappear with the crowd. "I think you have another reason, Syaoran."

* * *

_Why can't this girl out of my mind? What' s wrong with me? She's an immature 17 year old who I can't stand. Alright—I can stand her. But, why did I give her three hundred? Maybe, it just...felt like the right thing to do. Anyway, after I get my half of the 50 million, I'll never have to worry about anything ever So, does it matter? I mean, she did need new clothes—but, when she's the Grand Duchess, will she even look at the clothes she bought today? Oh God. Why did just think that? Of course she won't like them—she'll have dresses with jewels sown on them. Oh hell, I'm losing it. Big time. I need to calm down. Why am I changing so much?!  
  
And stupid Eriol's probably behind me smirking thinking of ways to use this confusion against me! That's it! Just confusion! After all, she will be my next ruler. I just feel confused treating her so ordinary wrong. That's why I gave her so much money.  
  
Yes, I knew there was an explanation for all of this. I knew it! Now, just one thing's bothering me.  
  
Sarah! Why are you still in my head?!_ _

* * *

_  
Sarah spun around for the store lady. "I think this is the one! Oh, I love it! I absolutely love it! It's charming, don't you think so Charlotte?"  
  
Charlotte, the lady helping her nodded. "You look like a vision dear. The green details help accent your eyes. And those lovely pinks don't hurt you either! Shall I add it to a package with the blue and white dress, the white shoes, the necklace and the pantyhose?" Sarah indeed looked like a member of the Royal family. A pink dress hugged her body in all the right places as deeper shades of flowers were woven onto various parts. Little green accents were added in that matched her eyes beautifully.  
  
"Yes. I'll change now, then send it over. How much would all of this come too?"  
  
"About 250, Miss."  
  
"Can I have a few more minutes? I need to find a few things for a couple friends..."

* * *

"Syaoran, I think you better have a look at this..." Eriol said, shoving a national newspaper from a day ago in front of his face from a stand they stopped by to pass time. Eriol lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think, maybe, we'd better leave for Paris tonight."  
  
Syaoran read the article Eriol was referring too. "Damn, Eriol! Who would tell?" Syaoran put the paper back and pulled Eriol towards a back ally. "Alright, so they know someone in St. Petersburg has been making fake passports. We obviously can't board a train for Paris from here—security's gonna be real tight. We need to get to another city—any city, really. Somewhere small. Somewhere where we can board a train to get back on track so we don't lose time."  
  
Eriol nodded. "We need to get out of this city now. If people give our names, we can't be here for them to point us out." He exhaled. "Let's head for, say, Vyborg. It's smaller, and if we take a local train, we can get there by tomorrow if we leave within, say—Eriol looked towards the local train station, a block away from the news stand, that only ran between the near by cities. A distant rumbling of a train could be heard.—now?"  
  
"Shit...," Syaoran said as he broke out on an all out sprint. "I'll get Sarah—get supplies. Sounds like the local train will be here with in a few minutes. Go, go! NOW!"  
  
Sarah walked out of the store with a bag full of purchases. Syaoran and Eriol would be so surprised at what she also picked up for them. She began down the road when she noticed Syaoran running towards her.  
  
"Syao—," Syaoran gripped Sarah's arm, made a 180, a began running in the opposite direction pulling Sarah, who was trying her best to run also, with him. Stopping at the local train station, a small passenger train pulled up and began loading.  
  
Syaoran turned around out of breath. "Go along. Explanation later." He pulled her towards the entry gate. "We really need to get on this train, sir. My wife's sister is having a child. Could you hold it for a minute while I quickly pay?"  
  
The gate officer glared at Syaoran. "Be quick. I don't usually do this." The big man turned around. "Hold the train for a sec, John! Two more people coming on. You can go on ahead, Miss. Oh, and congratulations on becoming an Aunt." Sarah smiled and thanked the man, stepping onto the train, waiting at the entrance for Syaoran as he came in with the tickets. Syaoran showed the man the tickets and quickly entered where Sarah did.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to ask why the hell they were going on a train leading them the opposite way when another thought made it to her mouth first. "Syaoran, where's Eriol?"  
  
The train began to move.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit." He looked behind them as the attendant tried to pull him and Sarah into the train so they could close the door. Eriol was behind the closed gate, without luck trying to get though. Syaoran leaned out of the entrance, holding on to a bar for support.  
  
"Syaoran! GO! I'll meet up with you. Go on to..." Eriol's voice faded out before Syaoran could hear where to take Sarah.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, you must come into to train while we're going this fast!," the brunette scolded.  
  
Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. Heard you the first time. C'mon Sarah," he nodded towards a vacant room where two benches lined each side.  
  
Sarah, after her companion closed the sliding door, sat down on the bench beside Syaoran, putting her bags by her feet. "What's going—?"  
  
Syaoran covered her mouth. "Not so loud," Syaoran's voice was hardly a whisper. "Me and Eriol were ratted out by someone. We need to take the local from Vyburg to where we would have gone straight from St. Petersburg. At least, that's where I think Eriol was trying to tell me. He knows we can't stay in any town around here. We need to make it out of the county, now. Maybe go up to Finland."  
  
Sarah nodded as Syaoran uncovered her mouth. "Without Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe..."  
  
Sarah's hand made contact with Syaoran's cheek.  
  
"He's been with you this whole time! And, your just going to leave him to be caught in St. Petersburg?! Shame on you! Eriol wouldn't leave you! He'd come back for you!"  
  
Syaoran pressed his palm against his cheek to ease the pain as he watched the scenery go by. "We can't afford to go back. We can't get identified. This is the only way you'll ever going to be able to find out who your family is, Sarah. Do you want to screw that up?"  
  
"Who's going to identify us?"  
  
"Yamazacki, that's who."  
  
"Yama-what-zi?"  
  
Syaoran sighed turning to face her, his cheek bright red. "Yamazacki. The other partner me and Eriol had when we first got into this business. He left pretty early on, claiming we would never make it. That was, oh, say, eleven years ago? Maybe more. Anyway, he left for some other country to set up his own business. Didn't do very good. He's probably telling on us to get revenge or something. A big reward is it in for him—people like myself are priced very high if you can rightly point out a big time one. Last I heard, he was dating some Chiharu chick who was rich and stuff. Maybe he needs the money so he can ditch her?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Alright, so we go back, get Eriol, and get the hell to Paris."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, still keeping his gaze straight. "We get the hell to Finland and somehow hope Eriol does the same. We wait 24 hours for him, if he doesn't show, we make out way to Paris somehow," Syaoran raised his hand and got Sarah's wrist inches away from his cheek. "I'll come back later if you want to take another try at the other one." Syaoran stood up and left to go smoke in the dinning car.  
  
Sarah leaned back and soon quickly fell asleep watching the winter scenes pass her by.

* * *

Eriol ran through the streets trying to find a way to take shelter. Yamazacki would be on to him soon—Syaoran probably figured it out too that it was their old partner in crime who was after them for the money. He needed to find a way to get the hell out of St. Petersburg, and he need a way _now_. Police were already patrolling the main streets on the look out for anyone suspicious.  
  
"You there! Sir!," Eriol stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yes, Officer?"  
  
"Have you any idea where this Syaoran and this Eriol would be hiding out?"  
  
Eriol lifted a finger to his chin. "No, I am awfully sorry. I don't think it's right to buy illegal passports. In fact, I haven't heard of those names in years. Maybe they're not in the business anymore?"  
  
"Thank you for your time, _Eriol_."  
  
"What...?," Eriol's eyes widened as the officer pulled off his hat. There stood Yamazacki smirking at him. "I FOUND ONE OF THEM!"  
  
Eriol cursed as he took off in an all out sprint. He ran thought the allys as the police officers chased after him. Good thing they didn't know all the shortcuts like he did. Though a abandoned store, up the stairs, out the window across a wood plank, down the stairs, out the back door, down a old ally and into another old house. He closed the door and waited as the sounds of galloping horses faded into the distance.  
  
He needed to do four things within the next hour in order to get out of Russia unnoticed. Change his appearance, buy a proper passport, get on a train to another country and call the Daidoji's from there.  
  
And the clock was ticking.  
  
He just hoped Syaoran would have the sense not to try and flee to the nearest country. Which one was it again? Oh, yes, the one just North of St Petersburg.  
  
Finland. 


	5. Chapter 4: Pianos, Phone Calls and Prese...

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter 4: Pianos, Phone Calls and Presents**

Syaoran leaned back against a wall of a oil factory warehouse that had partly burned down years before. It was never knocked down for fear of hidden oil leaking into the water systems, or somehow catching fire. Surprisingly, it was stable as ever; and the basement, which only a few select people knew about, was still perfectly safe; the door was hidden well under a rug and floor board in a room that wasn't that well damaged. Inside the basement was pretty well stripped of all that was of value; all that remained were a few bunk beds, a fireplace with a few partly used logs, a piano that no one had bothered to take because of it's weight and some near empty oil containers that were probably going to be refilled the day after the fire.

"Comfortable, Sarah?"

Sarah sat on the lower bunk of the first bed against the far end of the wall. Syaoran was seated on the top of the bed that was placed against the connecting wall her bed was on, so he could see the door ahead of him.

Or, more importantly, her. Who the hell knows what she might do.

"Very," Sarah answered, voice dripping of sarcasm. Her bag lay at the foot of the bed, beside her.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "You should at least be grateful were not out in the forest."

"Sauce!," Sarah's voice rang out in a very dignified manor. She clamped a hand over her mouth. Where did that come from? She never spoke like that! Only stuck up snobs used such language.

"Practicing your royal expressions," Syaoran asked arching an eyebrow.

Sarah glared daggers towards her fellow adventurer as she stood up. "Just shut up! We're in a horrible mess right now! How can you joke? We need to find Eriol!"

"_No_, we need to get the hell to Finland."

"We need to find Eriol!"

"WE NEED TO GO TO FINLAND!"

"What the hell do you have against him? He was the one who knew how to get to Paris! He was the one who kept us from fighting! He was the_ only_ one of us who kept his cool in troublesome situations, like, say, _this_ one perhaps?!," Sarah's voice cracked as tears began making their way down her cheek. "Eriol...Syaoran...Eriol, we n-need, E-Eriol. H-he, Syaoran, what-what...what are....we going t-to do?" Sarah covered her face as she let herself fall to the ground as Syaoran's face softened it's features. She was scared.

Down right scared.

Not only of losing Eriol due to Yamazacki; never making it to Paris; finding out that she isn't Sakura Kinomoto after all and still has no family; and not even of killing Syaoran in his sleep because of his absurd annoyingness. No, she was scared of something only Eriol could help with. The only person in the world who could save her from trying to figure something out in her heart that tore her apart inside and out.

Why?

Eriol is the only thing that kept Syaoran from looking at her the way he was right now.

* * *

A black haired Eriol got off the train in a suburb of St. Petersburg in higher class looking clothes flashing the guard his** legal** passport containing the name _Eli Moon_. Alright, being the first to admit it, he was only about 40 miles away from where he was last seen, which didn't give him much time to get the hell past the border of a Western country such as Estonia, Latvia or Lithuania. From there he could go on to Poland, or, if luck was with him, Ukraine as planned before and _hopefully_ meet up with Syaoran and Sarah. Because....they had enough sense to stick to the plan and _not _go to Finland.

Right?

Going to Finland would be an _complete_ disaster! Yamazacki wasn't stupid—nor were the police. They would track down the fastest route out of Russia and follow it until they reached the border of the closest country. If they didn't find who they were looking for, they'd go on and search kilometers into Finland...until they were sure the target wasn't there. No, Syaoran was smart. He'd figure it out for himself. He was level-headed. He was the most responsible, thought out person Eriol knew.

Syaoran was arrogant, stubborn and heading to Finland.

Who the hell was he trying to convince? Oh, that's right. Himself. So much for heading into a Western country. Damn conscience.

Eriol quickly found a sign indicating where the public use phones were among the crowds at the train station. Handing the clerk at the counter a few dollars, to pay for at least five or six minutes of phone use, he entered a one of the long distance booths, closing the door behind him. The clerk noted which booth he entered and connected Eriol. He trembled as his fingers pressed the numbers needed to by-pass an operator and connected himself directly to the Daidoji's phone system.

"Hello? Daidoji residence. May I ask who's calling?"

"Eriol Hirragizawa....I'm calling for Miss Tomoyo Daidoji. It's very urgent."

"One moment, Mr. Hirragizawa...."

Eriol watched as the time counter counted down his seconds. 5:52. 5:51. 5:50.

"Eriol?," a sweet sounding feminine voice rang out full of urgency. "Eriol, what's wrong...."

Eriol drew in a deep breath. "Tomoyo...."

* * *

Syaoran watched deep in thought as Sarah struck various keys of the old piano left in the basement, as if trying to conger up some sort of melody. He closed his eyes, thinking back to his short training in the piano. Sarah defiantly had some sort of training; he was sure of that. Either that or she was some sort of person with a special sense of rhythm. Or, she was just getting lucky and hitting keys that complimented each other so much you were almost certain you were hearing a modern day Mozart create a master piece.

He watched as her face began to lift a little as she played a few keys over and over in the same pattern, as if finding the order she was looking for. Slowly she began trying to add in others following her beginning and a song. She played her 'pattern' three times over then, in between, added a few keys and repeated. She continued on for the next twenty minutes to play the 20 second chorus she put together.

After she seemed confidant in what she was playing she began trying to start a new pattern but began stumbling over her own fingers. The keys she needed meant she had to reach across and use both hands to play; Syaoran opened his eyes and observed her hands. She obviously had never been taught how to move her hands and fingers in sync with each other.

"Use your right arm to play the right half of the piano and the left arm to play the left half. You'll never be able to hit the keys on time unless you use both hands."

Sarah whipped around to see him watching her. She had thought he was asleep. "You...heard that?"

Syaroan nodded. "Quite brilliant if you ask me."

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "You...know how to play the piano?"

"I had three years of training."

Sarah walked up to the young man on the top bunk bed. "It takes way more than three years to play professionally. How would you be able to tell the difference between brilliance and inability?"

Syaoran jumped down and walked towards the piano, Sarah in tow. He struck the keys Sarah had played before without a flaw and looked back up into her emerald eyes. "You played this higher pitched scale with the lower notes of the next scale down. They compliment each other so beautifully the way you put them together. So many musicians can play complicated pieces but struggle with learning how to make their own original music. Creating a solid base is always hard, which is what you just did. I take it, that was the intro? Intros always establish the base." Syaoran sat in the bench which accompanied the piano and leaned back. "You've played before, haven't you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No I haven't. It's a song...a song I remember. I just wanted to see if....well I wanted to try and see if I....got it out of my system, I would be able to let it go. You know?" Sarah ran a hand though her short auburn hair. "Syaoran would you be able to help me? I can't figure out the next part. It has these two different like sounds played together, and maybe you could write it down the notes-"

"I can't read music."

Sarah laughed. "You can play, lecture me on telling professional from beginner, but you can't read music?"

Syaoran's gaze didn't falter. "I can't read music. I was taught by a blind instructor who was...visiting...the palace where I—never mind. Anyway, he taught me to play the different keys together. He would show me how, and judge if I was using my fingers right by the way each note came out. I never leaned to read or write notes; I simply pick it up by sound."

Sarah nodded. "Music can only be mastered when playing becomes something never heard-"

"-Instead of a replica of something already made." Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized he had just finshied the sentence Sarah had started.

_"Princess?"_

_Syaoran whipped his head around as a man entered. "No, no. Sorry. I'm just a servant boy who was reading the piano...oh, you must be Master Gevoni. You're a bit early-"_

_"What's your name, boy?"_

_"Syaoran, sir."_

_"Syaoran, eh? Sit yourself down at the piano."_

_"I-I-don't play, sir."_

_"Nonsense. "_

_"I don't even know how to read the notes! Nor can I play any piece. I'm simply reading this piano for Her Highness- "_

_"Music can only be mastered when playing becomes something never heard instead of a replica of something already made." The old man smiled in Syaoran's direction, his eyes unfocused, but yet still seeing. "I'd say, from how you were hitting those keys earlier, you are already miles ahead of many."_

* * *

"Eriol-Eriol? Are you _alright_?"

Eriol leaned against the hard wood wall of the booth. "Yes, yes. Quite fine."

"Where are you?"

"St. Petersburg....Tomoyo, do you remember Yamazacki?"

"Yes. Dreadful boy. I told you and Syaoran NOT to trust him long ago. And neither of you dimwits believed me! Hmpf! Let me guess. This has something to do with him, right?"

Eriol smiled. She was always good at reading minds. Sometimes he could have sworn there was something unnatural about it. "Yes. Tomoyo, look. I am about to tell you things that you could be arrested for if anyone found out you knew it. I'll hang up now—I don't want you pulled into this-"

"Eriol, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because I'm a pampered, rich city girl doesn't mean I'm fragile. Actually, it's quite the opposite."

Eriol smiled to himself. "Yes, it is. Tomoyo...remember when I told you that- that-"

"That you loved me?"

Eriol turned bright red. "Urrrr, yes."

"And you never ever proposed either!"

"Tomoyo, I-"

"ERIOL! How many times do we have to talk this over?! We went our separate ways after you found Syaoran again in St. Petersburg, just eight years after the siege. I couldn't believed he ran away to work from _them_ though!"

Eriol took a deep breathe in. "Tomoyo I didn't propose because-"

"It's over, Eriol. What about Yamazacki?"

Eriol lowered his voice. "Right. Well, I called because we're in trouble—me, Syaoran, and Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"The girl Syaoran believes to be Sakrua Kinomoto."

"I see. Yes, I do believe Syaoran already spoke to me about that. This is has to do with Yamazacki how?"

Eriol pressed the phone closer to his face. "Me and Syaoran..." Eriol sighed. He couldn't explain why he was in trouble because of Yamazacki without explaining why he hadn't proposed to Tomoyo. In fact, the reason he hadn't proposed was because of what himself, Syaoran, and Yamazacki had gotten into. "He got me and Syaoran in trouble. Now, Syaoran's hells knows where with Sarah and I'm _just_ getting by—another half hour and I won't be able to get out of St. Petersburg. We're in trouble Tomoyo. Big trouble."

"I can tell. How are you going to locate Syaoran and this girl?"

"I'm going after them. I know they're headed towards Finland-"

"-obviously the wrong choice."

Eriol smiled. "Correct. I need to get them, Tomoyo. They're in big trouble."

"Well, don't leave me out of this!"

Eriol frowned. "What?"

"I'm going to come over and help you!"

Eriol almost fell over. "_WHAT_?!"

* * *

"Sarah, who told you that?" Syaoran opened his eyes to see a worried Sarah leaned over him.

Sarah shrugged. "Must be a famous quote or like philosophy of something if you seem to know it too." She walked back to her bunk. "Syaoran, do you think Eriol's looking of us?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell with him." Syaoran eyed the bag beside her bed. "What did you ever buy with the money we gave you?"

* * *

"Look, you're not going to be able to get very far at all—besides you need money. Where can I meet you?," an impatient Tomoyo explained to Eriol.

"Tomoyo, we don't have a certain route."

"Exactly. I can help with that. Can you get Syaoran and the girl and be in Ukraine within a week?"

"Tomoyo-"

"Can you?"

Eriol sighed. "I can't. It's not enough time. I have to go up to Finland and wait for them—hell, I have to visit a few near by towns to look for them too."

"Eriol Hirragizawa! How the hell are you going to find them like that? Syaoran won't leave a trail!"

Eriol sighed. "Alright. What do _you_ propose Miss Daidoji?"

Tomoyo giggled at her old nickname. "Well, _I_ can be in Moscow in 30 hours. Being part Royal _does_ have it's perks."

"First: it's not humanly possible to travel that far in 30 hours. Second: I'm not staying in Russia. Third: I have two in a half minutes left."

"Yes it is: There's a special train non stop route that hits capital cities only. Very expensive, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Oh, and you _will_ get the hell to Moscow."

Eriol sighed. Tomoyo had made up her mind. "Alright, so your going to come along and risk bringing down everything the Daidoji name stands for, after all if we're caught, you will be in trouble too."

"Exactly. It's been years since you, me and Syaoran had a real life adventure. Remember when we were kids, how we all use to live in Moscow together? Then, Syaoran's family moved to China; then Syaoran ran away to St. Petersburg at age ten to work for the Royal Family in their palace there—do you think Sakura ever knew him? Probably not; then I moved to France the year the Kinomoto's went missing to avoid being kidnapped as well; and then two years later _your _family moved to England! We all ended up apart by the time we were ten! Well I was 10...you and Syaoran were 12. Good thing me and you kept in contact, though! Then we found Syaoran again! And we're going to meet up again in Moscow, where we all met!"

"Thirty seconds-"

"Three days sound good? Main station, just ask for the port of the train I'm taking. Round, say, five o' clock? No earlier, maybe a bit—say and hour—later?" 0:10; 0:09

"Alright, Tomoyo. I'll see you in three days. Make sure you-," 0:00, "call me Eli."

* * *

Sarah walked back over to the bag and pulled out a few tissue-paper wrapped items. "Just, you know, a few dresses and accessories like Eriol said to get. And—oh!," Sarah pulled out a smaller package as she walked over and sat beside Syaoran on the piano bench, "this is for you."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow as Sarah handed him a smaller package than the ones she had gotten for herself. "I thought you hated me."

Sarah shrugged. "I do. But, it was _your_ money."

"Who said I wanted you to waste it on me?"

"I didn't waste it. I _bought_ you a present!"

"With _my_ money! Who said I wanted anything?!" Syaoran retored. Once he fooled the Dowager Empress into thinking she was that Royal Snob Sakura Kinomoto, he would be rich. Why did her care if she wasted a bit of _his_ money probably buying him some stupid present?

Sarah stood up and placed his box on the top of the piano. "You are impossible! I bought you a gift—and you throw it in my face!" Sarah stormed back to her bed, kicking off her shoes and placing her jacket beside the department store bed beside the bunk bed. She got under the covers and blew out the oil lamp. Her half of the basement became dark.

Syaoran sat by the piano for what must have been hours—Sarah's shallow breathing could be heard for the past few hours, indicating she had fallen asleep a while ago. He glanced towards the brown box and slowly pulled out a tissue paper wrapped item. He slowly peeled off the layers of tissue paper to reveal a velvet box. _She bought me jewelery?! _He opened the box and found something that made his breath catch in his throat.

Inside the box was a simple long gold chain, long enough to be well hidden under a shirt, with a pendant of a small green wolf accented with amber. He smiled as he saw three small words engraved at the bottom: _Stability Endurance Hope_.

He put the pendant around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He noticed a card tucked into the box to. Opening it, he couldn't help but smile.

_Stability to keep life grounded in the present; Endurance for the road to come; Hope to keep the future in sight._

He sliped the card in an inside pocket in his jacket and walked back over to his buck. He lay still hand over the pendant that felt cool against his skin.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

Syaoran Li in Japanese—Xiaolang in Chinese—Little _Wolf_ in English.

How did she know what his name meant?


	6. Chapter 5: Last Minute Decisions

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter 5: Last Minute Decisions **

* * *

Eriol approached a Train Attendant. "Excuse me, sir, when is there a train arriving from Paris? It would be from the route that hits capital cites only," Eriol added, remembering that many trains came in and out on a daily basis.

The brown haired man looked up, looked back down again, reached for a binder, flipped a few pages, and finally looked up again at Eriol. "Well, we have one at 5:30...," the man started.

Eriol felt his spirits lift a little. He had gone from hell and back trying to get here unnoticed—and so far it had worked. _Good, it's only half an hour off. I'm gonna be here for only another half hour!_

"—but, it's two hours late as far as we can tell."

Eriol felt his spirits hit rock bottom.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sar_ah_ come on—get up! Today's another big day!" Syaoran yelled to the lump under the covers. He walked over to the food he'd bought at 9 o'clock shap that morning—bread, fruit and water. "Sarah! Honest to God I'm going to have a break down—just get up, will you?"

Syaoran walked over to the bed and whipped back the covers.

Unless Sarah was an arrangement of dresses, which he highly doubted, she was gone.

Eriol leaned back in a chair. Two and a half hours—_two and a half hours_! He was going to sit here...for two and a half hours! _Might as well get used to it—Tomoyo won't come any sooner if I dwell on it!_

_...two hours and twenty seven minutes to go. So much for not dwelling on it Eriol!_

* * *

"Shit..," Syaoran muttered under his breath. The reality had just been fully taken in; and no longer did he see _any_ humor in it—this was bad. Real bad.

Sarah. Was. Gone. _Damn..._

_Think Syaoran, THINK! Where would you have gone if you were all alone? There's got to be a place that Sarah's first instinct would take her! But, WHERE?!_ Syaoran paced back and forth across the room, head between his hands; where did Sarah go? He needed to know _now_.

_If I we're Sarah, and I had nothing—no clothes, no passport..._ Syaoran raced over to the bag where Sarah kept her passport.

It was gone.

Where would one take a passport to? Why, a train station of course!

"_Shit!_"

* * *

"It was quite unnecessary for you to accompany me, Miss Li," Tomoyo Daidoji tilted her head back and smiled a closed-eye smile at the young girl with jet black hair in front of her. Tomoyo's hands were folded neatly on her lap, her long blue-gray hair was neatly put up, all four of her petticoats still looked freshly starched and her matching hat was still pinned securely onto her head. She sat with perfect posture; not because she felt the need to remain proper in front of only the girl in front of her...but, with a dress _this_ fitted to your body, it was the only way you were allowed to sit without busting a seam.

The young girl, quite opposite to the obviously well brought up air her clothes gave off, snorted, and flicked her long black hair, which had been taken down as soon as she steeped foot into the private cabin room, out of her face. "Tomoyo, you know damn—darn—well that I would have tagged along anyways! Why, I haven't seen my cousin in _years_! And, please explain to me, why you feel so compelled to sit so straight? And so orderly? You look as if you're about to..to..._meet the queen_!"

Tomoyo raised a hand to her mouth and laughed polity. Not at the fact she was made a joke of—but, the irony in the statement _meet the queen_. Who knew? Maybe, just maybe, she _was_ about to meet a future queen!

"My, Miss Li! Mind your mouth! If I am too proper—than, without a doubt, you are too informal!," Tomoyo laughed her _oh ho ho _laugh again. Miss Li was length wise along the bench—one foot was up, without a shoe and just recently, both legs had become stocking-less; the other foot was skimming the ground and playing with it's shoe; the stiffness in her dress had worn off because of the way she had been sitting—laying—in it; two layers of dresses lay at the head of the bench along with a hat, earrings and necklace; and, finally, jet black hair had been long since been taken out.

"Shut it, Daidoji! How much longer?"

"The last time you asked me was five minutes ago!"

"Yeah. FIVE minutes ago! How much longer _now_?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Just under two and a half hours."

"Do we stop again, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's face looked shocked. "Why, you'd have to be crazy to want to go out into the public eye like _that_!"

The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes; all she wanted to know was if the stop would make this horrid train ride longer! "Would I ever disgrace my family like that, Miss Daidoji?"

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "But, you would disgrace my mine!"

The girl rolled her eyes; Tomoyo just _loved_ to tease her! "Aw, come on Tomoyo! You know how I _hate_ formalities! And my family just _had_ to be a target for all those reporters!"

Tomoyo nodded her agreement. "The Li family is very prosperous in many ways—so many reporters must be hard for a free spirit like yourself to handle."

The girl's mouth formed a knowing smile. "I'm sure all the perfection required in being a Daidoji has comes like second nature to you."

Tomoyo simply titled her head to the side with her ever famous closed-eyed smile. "Miss Meiling Li, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

Eriol walked into Wing A of Moscow's train station; to avoid suspicious looks, he had to blend in.

_But, Tomoyo, that's not exactly easy to do when your train is two and half hours late! _

_Alright, just about two hours now._

Eriol sighed and sat down at the bar and signaled the bar tender he was read to order.

"What can I get you, sir?"

Eriol rubbed his forehead and ordered one of strongest drinks he could think of. "Scotch. Straight."

Well, okay. Not nearly the strongest. But, hey, he _was_ a cheap drunk—especially when he was _this_ stressed. But, to keep his sanity and patience steady, a strong scotch would do the trick.

"What type of—"

"Whatever's strongest."

"Coming right up."

Eriol leaned back into his chair. Most people in his situation would think he was stressing about getting caught, never finding Syaoran or Sarah again or that Syaoran or Sarah would get caught—but, no. Eriol had a good head on his shoulders, or so his cousin, Nakuru Akizuki, told him many times over—he didn't lose his cool in tough situations like those just mentioned.

But, as Nakuru also pointed out, there was one thing that Eriol would always lose his cool over.

Tomoyo Daidoji.

* * *

Syaoran stuck a toque over his head of messy brown hair, threw on the cleanest outfit he could find, grabbed all of their belongings and ran blindly towards the small train station. It was a cold day, and he didn't stop to think about putting mitts of a scarf on at all; the numb feeling in him cheeks and hands were a constant reminder of his stupidity.

_Faster, Syaoran! The first trains in small towns leave at nine! _

8:50

Syaoran grunted. He wasn't going to make it. _No, _no_! I _HAVE_ to make it! I just have to! Sarah doesn't know what she's doing! Damn Eriol for pre-paying all the trains to Paris in advance!_

8:52

Sarah leaned against the window looking out towards the train tracks. What the hell was she thinking, leaving Syaoran like that? Running away? What made her think that she stood a chance in making it to Paris? And what would she do now—Syaoran and Eriol were the only two people she knew that could get her an audience with the Dowager Empress! This wasn't good...

Tears stung her eyes; this wasn't the first time she felt alone in life—but, it was the first she felt as if she was never going to feel better again. With Syaoran and Eriol, she felt so safe—even when it was just Syaoran, it felt a whole lot safer than this...

What if she went to Paris and couldn't talk to the Dowager Empress? How would she support her self then? What if she really was this Sakura Kinomoto and never found out?

What if she never saw Syaoran or Eriol again?

_NO, _no! _I have to be strong; I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone..._

_...do I?_

The train rolled in. Sarah glanced towards the open gate as she slowly made her way towards it. She was next in line!. Once she crossed into it, there was no going back. She would have to get on the train and go to Paris and live in Paris and stay in Paris and—

"...SARAH!"

* * *

Syaoran ran faster and faster; he _had_ to make it. He just had too.

Faster....faster...faster...

Almost there...

He heard the train rolling in and only hoped to God Sarah didn't get on it yet. He pushed through the crowd of people and spotted a young girl about to show her passport to the guard.

There was no doubt about it. She was Sarah.

"SARAH!"

Sarah spun around as the guard was looking at her passport and papers.

"SARAH!"

Did...did she just hear Syaoran? She looked around and her eyes stopped on a chocolate haired man making his way towards her.

"...Syaoran?," she breathed.

The security guard cleared his throat to get her attention. "Here's you passport ma'am. Please move along now, move along." The guard tried to push her through.

Sarah threw off his hands. "Syaoran? What are—"

The guard caught her off guard and finished pushing her out the gate.

Sarah came up to the fence which separate the two areas, meeting Syaoran there.

"Sarah...ran away...I'm sorry....didn't mean to—"

Sarah shook her head. She had already came to a decision right then and there. "No, Syaoran, I'm sorry. I can't go on with this little adventure anymore. I'm no princess, Syaoran. Thank you, though, for sticking with me through this. Tell Eriol bye for me, alright?," Sarah began to walk away, but Syaoran caught her arm.

"Sarah! You are the first girl I have ever known to be the princess. I can't explain why, or how, but I have a feeling that you are Sakura Kinomoto. I know this might sound crazy, but you act just like her! You gave me a pendant that said three words: strength, endurance, hope. I have that now, Sarah, because of you. But I also have faith that you are her. And trust me, when I say I have faith, so do a lot of other people. Like Eriol, the Daidoji's...there all counting on seeing you in Paris. Please, Sarah? You gave me faith, so can you let me give you some, now, too?"

Sarah looked at the train as the conductor yelled "all aboard". She glanced at Syaoran's pleading eyes, back at the train, then finally back at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I need this think this over."

"You have no time!"

Sarah smiled gently. "Yes, I do. This train makes a detour stop in Moscow. Can you meet me there?"

Syaoran nodded mutely as Sarah scurried towards the train and got on. His heart felt like it was going to crash for some unknown reason. Yet, he understood. He understood what it meant like to have no family. Nobody in the world. And then, all of a sudden, your life changes around.

He felt the exact same way when he met up again with Tomoyo, Yamazacki and Eriol.

All those years of cutting himself off from his family and friends—only to met up again and start building trust. Must be hard for Sarah, especially since in her whole life the only person she could depend on was herself—no friends.

No. That's not true. She could depend on him. And, he was almost certain, Eriol—even Tomoyo—would say the same thing.

The train immediately started to move away as Sarah leaned out and waved.

Syaoran kept a steady gaze on her face until he could see no more.


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Prideful Lie

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter 6: A Little Prideful Lie**

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry I am updating so late! School has been one thing after another!! Especially English and Into to Pre-Cal and Canadian History—I can't believe my teachers are so awful this year! (And by awful, I just don't mean homework!) And in my three major subjects, too! **

**Anyways, it might be about 2-2 ½ weeks until I update this again! I have SOOO many tests (that I should be studying for NOW!)**

**If you're bored or whatever, check out my other on-going fic "Rules of Popularity" I update "Rules of Popularity" about a 5-7 days before I do "Once Upon A December". **

* * *

_ Attention. Train 690 non-stop from Paris, will be arriving in Wing A, Port 5 within the next ten minutes. Thank you.> _

Eriol shook his head to shake away all the fuzziness he had from the last three bottles he has downed—if it wasn't for the waiters fast thinking to water the liquor down, he would for sure have been as drunk as hell.

And, as a tip, Eriol left the man a good fifteen dollars. Facing Tomoyo Daidoji drunk is worse than facing Tomoyo Daidoji sober.

Even though he was mighty tempted to never remember anything.

Slowly, he made his way towards Port 5.

* * *

"Miss Li. Miss Li? Oh, come now Miss Li. You have to wake up. We will be arriving soon, you know." Tomoyo gently shook her friends shoulder. After the last little argument they had, Meiling had fallen asleep within ten minutes. 

Tomoyo gathered her skirts and perched herself back onto the bench opposite her friend. "Miss Meiling Li, you wake up this instant and pull yourself together!," she lightly scolded.

Meiling groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time it is it...?"

"Time to tidy up that dreadful appearance."

Meiling's eyes widened. "So, we're almost there, then?" She slid over towards the small window and noticed the winter scenery going by.

Tomoyo nodded, taking a brush out of her bag. "Yes—now, pull your hair back up and place the hat on again. Your leggings are there in the corner, by your shoes. And, my those dresses," Tomoyo sighed, "we will have to cover up the missing starch some how—I know. I can quickly make tucks in the waist of the top layer, so the looseness looks right. It'll only take five minutes to make a few of them."

Meiling rolled her eyes as she handed the top layer of her dress over. "You really _are_ going to make some man very happy—you'll groom his children to perfection!"

Tomoyo smiled. She was used to people telling these things.

Meiling's eyes softened. "But, before that, you'll become world famous for all your designs. Tomoyo, _why_, didn't you go to the University of Paris for fashion design? It's not like you're married—even if you were, you could still go I suppose; though it really wouldn't be considered appropriate, being you're royal."

Tomoyo sighed as she finished the first pleat. "It's not a matter of if I am married, Miss Li, but a matter of duty."

Meiling began pinning up her hair. "Duty? To whom?"

Tomoyo eyeballed five inches and began making a tuck in the fabric. "To my family, Meiling. To my heritage. To my birth."

Meiling nodded slowly, watching as Tomoyo's rapid hand movements formed a straight line for thread across the red material. She watched as Tomoyo's eyes filled up with a light that she only ever saw while her best friend was sowing, creating a new design. Why was it that providence plagued this young women into a family that expected her to be a tool for more wealth? Why did she get stuck here, when so many ungrateful commoners would gladly trade their freedom for her position? And, yet, Tomoyo remained faithful to her birth; tucked away her hidden passion for fashion design, disguising it under years worth of perfected royal manor.

Meiling shook her head. This is why she protested every minute of her life; to gain some sort of freedom—freedom Tomoyo would never have. For as long as Meiling had know Tomoyo, she would thank the gods everyday she wasn't born royal and important; only rich and important. "We are all faced with choosing duty over affection," she murmmered loud enough for her friend to hear, "but no matter how much we try and convince ourselves we want duty, it a split second our heart would always chose affection."

And, the strange thing was, Meiling thought she saw tears in Daidoji's eyes as she watched the needle go through the fabric—leaving her wondering just how deeply Daidoji had convinced herself that she wanted her birth over designing.

* * *

Sarah watched the winter scenes go by; how much longer was the ride to Moscow? _This is taking FOREVER!_ She sighed and thought back to her little run in with Syaoran at the train station... 

---

_Sarah shook her head. She had already came to a decision right then and there. "No, Syaoran, I'm sorry. I can't go on with this little adventure anymore. I'm no princess, Syaoran. Thank you, though, for sticking with me through this. Tell Eriol bye for me, alright?," Sarah began to walk away, but Syaoran caught her arm._

_"Sarah! You are the first girl I have ever known to be the princess. I can't explain why, or how, but I have a feeling that you are Sakura Kinomoto. I know this might sound crazy, but you act just like her! You gave me a pendant that said three words: strength, endurance, hope. I have that now, Sarah, because of you. But I also have faith that you are her. And trust me, when I say I have faith, so do a lot of other people. Like Eriol, the Daidoji's...there're all counting on seeing you in Paris. Please, Sarah? You gave me faith, so can you let me give you some, now, too?"_

_Sarah looked at the train as the conductor yelled "all aboard". She glanced at Syaoran's pleading eyes, back at the train, then finally back at Syaoran._

_"Syaoran, I need this think this over."_

_"You have no time!"_

_Sarah smiled gently. "Yes, I do. This train makes a detour stop in Moscow. Can you meet me there?"_

_"Of course...."_

---

"Who knew that the pendant I bought Syaoran would mean that much to him?," Sarah wondered out loud. The window outside slowly began to show a more urbanized atmosphere. It wouldn't be long before she reached the train station.

* * *

"You look lovely, Miss Li," Tomoyo complimented. Her friend was just touching up her lipstick as the train began to slow down. "And just in the nick of time, too!" 

Meiling rubbed her lips together, looked her face over in her compact mirror, and placed the rest of the vanity contents in her purse. "Excited, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo felt a light blush. "About?"

Meiling leaned back with a knowing smile. "Why, Eriol, of course!"

Tomoyo looked at her folded hands that rested on her lap. "It will be nice to see a childhood friend, again, I suppose."

Meiling cocked an eyebrow. "Childhood friend, huh?"

Tomoyo remained silent

Meiling sighed. "Now, Tomoyo, I know how much you loved Eriol. And he wasn't _that_ poor either!"

Tomoyo shut her lowered eyes tightly. "It wasn't about the money, Meiling!"

Meiling wined, guilty. Rarely did Tomoyo, the proper thing that she was, ever use only her first name.

Tomoyo squeezed a couple of tears out. "It was, so much more, Meiling. So much more..." Tomoyo's voice got lost as the train whistled and a knock sounded at their compartment door, signaling they had arrived.

Tomoyo dried her cheeks, took her purse and gestured for Meiling to follow her out the door. "Come on, Miss Li. We should not keep Mr. Hirrawagaza and Mr. Li waiting."

Meiling bit her lip as she followed her life long friend out the door. Even though Tomoyo never showed it, she had more insecurities than most people in this world.

* * *

Syaoran Li flattened his body against the back of a big crate on the back of a truck. Why the hell hadn't he thought over getting to Moscow by train before his grand plan to hitch a ride of a grain truck came to mind? His arms ached because of the way he was holding on to the edge of the crate—it wasn't that he was going to fall over onto the road, no, it wasn't that. 

It was the fact that if he leaned any farther forward, the buggy cover wouldn't shelter him as he molded himself to the side of a crate. And, if anyone saw him, he would end up in a police office. Then, identified as Syaoran Li, and shipped away to a trail or court hearing—whatever was deemed necessary.

_To hell and back if it means I can talk things over with Sarah_. Syaoran allowed himself to smile a little at the thought of Sarah; not only was she the brattiest girl in the world, as if she was raised in a palace, but he couldn't help but feel a bit differently about her. He cared more about her than he did most people.

Take Eriol, of instance. Where the hell was he?

_Enough time wasted on Eriol. I only live once, might as well think about something worthwhile. _

And, as Syaoran jumped off the back of the stopped truck and began running towards the train station, he couldn't help but smile just a _bit _more...

* * *

Sarah got off the train and wandered around the train station aimlessly. Great. How was she going to find Syaoran? Was he even getting here by train? What was she going to do until—if she ever did—find Syaoran? 

Grabbing her torn bag that much closer to her body, she collapsed into a near by chair and let the past weeks' stress escape her tired body. _Sit now, worry then._

She slowly made her way through the different wings of the large brown building, hoping to blend in.

It was time to start worrying.

* * *

Tomoyo stepped off the train, Meiling close by. The crowed brown building has high ceilings to create the illusion of space, but no matter what they tried, a train station was a train station. 

And train stations were crowed.

"Tomoyo, _how _are we going to find Eriol? DO you even remember what he looks like? You haven't seen him in...three, four years?"

Tomoyo shrugged, back to her normal self. "Miss Li, don't concern yourself with such a though. Eriol is Eriol; he will _never_ change."

Meiling nodded yes and began scanning the crowds for a blue haired man, ruffly about 5'11. She clasped onto her friends arm as she began to feel herself dragged towards the right.

She marveled at the feel of her newly-pleated skirt. It was a heck of a lot easier to move in. She swished them around a bit, and saw a few people pointing towards her; they, too, liked the idea of a non-starched skirt that still looked good.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I ask why where you bought that skirt? My daughter is seven, and she always out wears the starch of her skirt," a lady in a heavy french accent asked. Nothing Meiling wasn't used to; all people in Paris were rich. And so were all the people on this above first-class train.

Meiling tugged at Tomoyo to stop and smiled at the young mother. A few other people crowed around her, also saying they wanted to know where she bought it.

"Well," she began. "It's a new design from...Paris...and, actually, the designer isn't very...uh, _national_, yet. This is only her...first..ummmm....soft-pleated non-starched skirt." Meiling watched Tomoyo blush as the crowd wanted to know who designed the skirt; which gave Meiling a spur of the moment idea. "Actually, she's right here. May I present to you Miss Tomoyo Daidoji."

Tomoyo cringed at the sound of her name as Meiling pushed her towards the people. "Um—" was all she got out before she was drowned in questions.

"Where is your store?"

"Can I order one?"

"How much?"

Meiling butt in. "Ladies and gentleman, there's going to be a grand premiere in a couple of months, so Miss Daidoji cannot release any information until then."

Tomoyo nodded as she backed away from the crowd, pulling Meiling close enough so she could whisper. "_What_ was _that_! You know I'm not a designer, nor will I have a premier, I'm, oh—" Tomoyo crashed into a man behind her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't—"

The man smiled. "Completely my fault, Tomoyo."

* * *

Syaoran entered the train station and immediately began to to dodge police officers. He hadn't realized how much the bounty over his, or Eriol's, head was. Was Yamazacki _that_ determined to find them? 

_Where ever Eriol is, I hope he's safe. _"Not that I care or anything," he added under his breath.

He quickly made a sharp right turn towards a corridor that lead towards the public washrooms, narrowly avoiding a collision with a officer. _Damn, I need to be more focused. _

He walked into the lobby before the washrooms, alert for any signs of danger. He stopped himself short as he saw Yamazacki and a captain examining brown haired males in the far corner. Making another quick decision, he ducked into the nearest male washroom.

And then it hit him: he was trapped.

And then, just as fast as the first realization happened so did another one; he kept his eyes locked on a wealthy man's bag.

* * *

"E-Eriol?" 

"Miss Daidoji," Eriol said as he swept down and kissed Tomoyo's hand, "it is so good to see you again."

Tomoyo, not trusting her voice, just nodded. "You, too. Your hair is darker, though."

Eriol smiled. "Yes, I dyed it." He turned towards Meiling. "And, Miss Li, I have not had the privilege to make you acquaintance in many years."

Meiling arched an eyebrow. "Mr. Hirracazawa, if anyone else but you addressed me so, I should have to inquire if they were drunk." She let out a smile, pulling him into a hug. "But, I have missed you, Eriol."

Eriol patted her back. "And I've missed you." He stepped back to admire the two ladies before him. "Now, what's this about Miss Daidoji designing her own line? And a grand premier in a few months!"

Tomoyo paled a bit. She was hoping he didn't hear any of that. As much as she cared for Eriol, and was here to help him, and here to scold him for his foolishness in person, she felt old emotions rise to the surface. _The only thing that would be worse than saying it was true is saying it wasn't. I shall not show any weakness in front of the man I almost got engaged too. _"Yes, it is true, but of course it is postponed a lot because of...me being here instead of in Paris."

Eriol smiled. "I always knew that you would have your own line. What did you call it?"

Tomoyo didn't know why she was lying. She always felt that she had to be better than him. Always. It was pride thing. When they first met, it was a memorable moment. Not only because it was when the four of them—Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol and herself—first became best friends, but it was the first time Tomoyo ever felt any sort of un-Catholic prideful feeling towards anyone in her life. And, yes, even though she loved Eriol—used to _sort of _love Eriol—she would always feel as if they in a never ending battle. Which is probably why they never got engaged in the end. And the fact he never proposed.

Or was it because she was too proud to let a noble turned commoner as himself capture her heart like he did?

_No, of course it's not that. It's because no matter how best of friends we are, we will always have to be better than the other_. But, Tomoyo cared about her friends, so that is why she was here today. Eriol and Syaoran were her friends so she would always come to their aid. Even if, despite the proud feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, she would blush at the mention of Eriol's name....

They would never know the true Tomoyo. Nobody ever has, and nobody ever will

"Well, basically I called it _Plum Blossoms by Tomoyo Daidoji_ but I'm planning on having many lines, of course. Where is Mr. Li?"

Eriol half smiled. "Well, you see—"

"ERIOL!"

Eriol turned around. "Sarah?"

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked to her left to see where that voice had come from. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran caught up to Sarah, smart, expensive, _stolen_ suit dressed his body. "Eriol? Tomoyo?! _Meiling_?!"

Meiling scrunched up her nose. "_Syaoran_?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran."

Eriol looked towards Sarah's left. "Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded. "Eriol."

Meiling raised her arms. "_Shut up_! I cannot process all of this."

Syaroran smirked. "You'll never change, Meiling. And what, may I add, the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Meiling kicked her cousin. "I feel the love, cousin." She sighed. "So, you all mean to tell me that none of us meant to meet up here? This is some crazy fluke? And who the hell are you? Are you sleeping with my cousin?" she asked, referring to Sarah.

Syaoran's and Sarah's mouth dropped and Tomoyo nudged Meiling. Eriol stepped forward. Time to get the two new girls caught up.

Especially Meiling.

"Shall we talk enroute to Ukraine?"


	8. Chapter 7: Insightful Conversations

**Once Upon a December**

**Chapter 7: Insightful Conversations**

A/N: I promise at least one more chapter before January 6th. Sorry for the long wait!!!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Meiling Li began cautiously. She didn't want to speak too loud—trains were small; and she didn't want the roar of the train of the train to drown out her voice—trains were loud. "You and Eriol were looking for the Grand Duchess Sakura Kinomoto and finally found Sarah, an orphan, who you think is Sakura Kinomoto; then you bumped into Yamazacki and found out that he wants you arrested for dealing out fake government papers so he can get the reward for telling on you; then you got separated; then Eriol—Eli Moon, now—called Tomoyo, who came here with me; then we all met up by some fluke right at the very same moment.... and Sarah's not sleeping with my cousin." 

Syaoran banged his head against the side of the train.

Eriol nodded. "Pretty much my side of the story. What about you two? Syaoran? Sarah?"

Syaoran and Sarah looked as if they just popped out of a daydream. Everyone leaned in, awaiting the reply. Syaoran spoke first. "Oh, you know—"

"Nothing interesting—", Sarah added.

"Just here and there stuff."

Meiling leaned in closer. "I knew it. You didn't _just_ sleep with—"

"We hid out, and got in a fight, then got separated because I was stupid and I wanted to leave because I wasn't thinking, then we said we'd meet up, and I swear to God nothing happened!" Sarah finished.

Meiling shrugged. "Oh. In that case, I suppose it's alright."

Tomoyo shook her head. "So, Miss Sarah, you must be the person we sponcered? You are? Oh, I beg your pardon. I called you Miss Sarah. How personal, I do apologize. Though, I suppose it will become confusing with there being two Miss Daidoji's too."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo, _nobody_ here calls you Miss Daidoji! You call everyone else by their last name!"

Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran left to get drinks. "I suppose that's true, isn't, Miss Li?"

Sarah shook her head. "You don't have to call me Miss Daidoji...Miss Daidoji."

"Oh, how splendid! Now, Miss Sarah, must I say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Introductions are all too brief, I find. Have you run into any troubles with the sponcering program?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I haven't. Thank you for sponcering me, though."

Tomoyo smiled her ever so famous closed eye smile. "It was my family's pleasure. Though, you should thank Mr. Li, if anything. He contacted me."

Sarah nodded. "Yes...I do have a question, though."

Tomoyo nodded.

Sarah fiddled with her dress. "Your family...was a cousin to the Kinomotos'?"

Eriol butted in. "Yes, Tomoyo's mother is a first cousin to Nadishko. So that makes Tomoyo a second cousin to Sakura."

Sarah nodded her understanding. "Then you must of known Sakura well then?"

Tomoyo's eyes saddened. "Yes. We were best friends until...well, until she disappeared."

Syaoran came back with five glasses and a bottle of wine. "You'd think first class would bring the wine _to you_..." He gave everyone a glass. "Alright, I hope you all like Russian wine. Yes, it's white wine Eriol. Try to stay sober."

Everyone laughed; save Sarah and Tomoyo. Meiling was happy to fill in. "Eriol may have worked up a high alcohol tolerance by now. But...the more you _can_ drink the more you _do_ drink, right? " She winked and laughed again.

But, Tomoyo didn't. She simply stared at the sparkling clear wine glass. Was it funny that Eriol was drinking so much? Would they all laugh if they knew why he had such a high alcohol tolerance? Did any of them know it was because of her? Did they know her and Eriol's relationship was so hard on him that he begun drinking more and more, slowly...?

Meiling took a sip and nodded towards Tomoyo. "Loosen up, Tomoyo. It's alright to laugh. Eriol doesn't mind, do you, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled. "No. Not at all. But I think Miss Daidoji is too respectful of others to laugh at your bully-like jokes." Meiling raised her eyebrows and took another sip of her drink.

Sarah eyed her drink carefully. She had never had wine before. Ever. Did Syaoran know that? What would she say to the others?

She was about to find out.

"Don't drink much, Sarah?," Meiling put in, motioning to the full glass in front of her.

Sarah shook her head. "No. Not at all, really. It's alright, though."

Meiling stood up. "Yeah, we have Eriol to finish it up." She laughed along with Syaoran as she checked the clock on the far wall. 11:40 pm. "We'd all better think about getting some sleep. Sarah can come sleep over with me and Tomoyo. How about it Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at the Li girl. "Sure."

* * *

"Well, Tomoyo seems peachy." Eriol concluded to his best friend. 

Syaoran nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Same with Meiling. Damn, _why _did she come along?!"

Eriol shook his head. "Oh, Syaoran—you know a Li better than anyone else. When Meiling puts her mind to something—she does it. And I suppose she wanted to come see you, too. You really ought to keep in touch with your family."

Syaoran snorted. "Like you do."

"I do—I write my cousin Nakura Akizuki every month. Did you hear? She got a new cat. Spinnel, I believe. Calls him Suppy for short. Other than her...I don't really have much family. I was an only child and my parents died in a freak accident ten years back."

Syaoran felt guilty; he _should_ keep in touch with his family. "I suppose I can write Meiling, too...."

Eriol put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Syaoran, you have what I don't. A _huge_ family. Take advantage of it, will you?"

Syaoran snorted. "Like you said, Hirragizawa, Li's know Li's best. And I know that I'm probably on the verge of being cut off completely from them. Give it a few years."

"Why?"

Syaoran sighed. "Do you remember when we were kids, Eriol? Living together in Moscow? Then I moved to China when—Tomoyo eight, you and me were ten?"

"Yes. Quite well actually. I'd known you since we were five—"

"Well, you were still too young. Eriol, my family is rich."

"Yes, I know."

Syaoran growled. "_Really _rich."

"Yes, I know."

"And with riches comes well...responsibility. Did I ever tell you why I ran away two years later at ten to work for the royal family? Well, I'll tell you now—I hated it. I hated being rich—no—I hated what being rich _meant_. I couldn't stand it."

Eriol looked at his hands that were folded on his lap. The train shook a bit. "Syaoran—me, you, Meiling and Tomoyo—we're all rich. We all understand—"

"No, you don't Eriol." Syaoran closed his eyes as memories of his parents and their strictness ran though his head. "Because I never told you everything."

And with that, he got up and left.

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed as Meiling chewed her gum noisily. "So, Sarah, where did you say you were from?" 

"St. Petersburg, I suppose."

"And how old?"

"About 17."

"How long have you liked my cousin for?"

"Well...._what_?"

Meiling sat up. "Well, what?"

"I don't like him!"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, honey, just because you don't sleep with him doesn't mean you haven't liked him for a while." Tomoyo came into the room finishing up a braid. "I'm gonna head over to find Syaoran and catch up. See you two later."

Tomoyo watched as Meiling left. "You'll have to excuse her. She may be one of China's—or, currently, France's—richest. But she has the forwardness of a prostitute. In school once, grade eleven I believe, when she was asked as a joke how many men she had slept with she gave an honest answer."

Sarah smiled. She didn't understand half the things Tomoyo said—what did being rich and being as forward as a prostitute have to do with one another? But that didn't partially comprehend. "And how many did she say?"

Tomoyo titled her head and put a French manicured finger to her chin. "I believe...eighteen? Though, as you can guess, it's past at forty now." Tomoyo sighed as she took a seat beside Sarah. Bad thoughts."But, as I was saying, Meiling is a free spirit. You have to look past her background."

"She seems...nice. Though she thinks I like Syaoran."

Tomoyo hid a smile as she put a hand comfortingly on Sarah's shoulder. "It's alright; you'll get used to it." She smiled at the seventeen year old girl yawn. For once in her life, she felt old. She was two years younger than Eriol and Syaoran and three months younger than Meiling. "You'd better go to sleep."

Tomoyo stroked Sarah's head. Until she fell asleep. Then she quietly made her way out of the room. And, as Tomoyo made her way out, she couldn't help but feel something tugging at her heart. She took one last look as Sarah and left the room.

Just as she had taken one last look at Sakura Kinomoto after she stroked her to sleep after she awoke with nightmares to make sure she was really asleep.

* * *

"Syaoran." 

Syaoran looked up. "What is this—a convention?" Syaoran inhaled his cigarette deeply. He sat alone in the billiards cabin; it closed in half an hour. _Too much green_. "What do you want, Meiling?," he asked blowing out a ring of smoke.

"To talk."

"I suppose you're going to talk to me no matter what, so I might as well invite you down so you can sit beside me and tell me all the current family affairs that concern me. Then I can tell you how much I hate our family and I will not, I repeat, will _not_ return to the family and become clan leader. Then I will remind you that you rebel your position in society, and I respect it, so why you respect how I rebel mine?" Syaoran let the smoke out of his mouth.

He sat up a bit straighter and gestured with his hand to a chair beside him. "Sit down, Meiling. Why don't you tell me about the current family affairs that concern me? I hate our family; I will not, I repeat, will _not_, return and become clan leader. Meiling you rebel our family by being such a free spirit; you're always in the gossip and sex articles in the newspapers. And I respect that. So, why can't you respect the fact that I have decided to disown myself?"

Meiling sat down. "Only since you asked so nicely." She leaned back and grabbed a cigarette out of the pack he had just bought. "Now, you asked for the Li Clan matters that concern you?," she paused to light the item in between her lips.

"Auntie—your Mother—hasn't improved since you were ten, Syaoran. Never got over the fact you ran away to work for a family considered the _equal _to the richest Chinese family—the Li Clan. Never got over the fact that after the siege, you ran off to England to find Eriol and live with him and had to be dragged home. Never got over the fact that you ran away again at eighteen to meet up with Eriol. Never got over the fact that your communication with the family has gotten less and less—until it stopped last year. And will, _never_ get over the fact that you, Li Syaoran, will not be the next clan leader."

Syaoran took a drink of his scotch. "Is that it?"

Meiling laughed.

Syaoran leaned across the table. "Meiling. Tell me the real reason why you're here."

"It's been too long Syaoran."

_"Meiling_!" he answerd obviously not buying her excuse.

Meiling simply rolled her eyes."The French newspapers reported that I had the hottest sex life in all of France for a non-whore. Forty-eight men, Syaoran. And I just keep pushing that number up higher and higher."

Syaoran prompt his cousin for the point of her story. "And..."

Meiling put out her cigarette as she searched for words. "Let's just say...Auntie didn't believe me when I told her that 'any publicity was good publicity'."

Syaoran let out a long, hard laugh. Even though he never talked to his mother, nor had he seen her face to face in three years, he knew his mother must have had to see a shrink after hearing a _Li_ speak about 'embarrassing' publicity. After all, he was sure his behavior almost drove her to one. "Did-did she," he paused to laugh again, reliving old memories, "_shun you from her presence_?"

Meiling laughed. "You bet. 'I'm not worthy of this family, blah, blah, go reflect on what you've done, blah, blah, don't set foot in my home until you've set things straight'."

Syaoran leaned back. "So, does this bring us to the present moment?"

Meiling nodded. "Yeah. I crashed—uh, _extended a visit_—for a few days with Daidoji, Eriol calls, we leave to meet up with him...you know the rest."

Syaoran mock toasted her with his scotch. "You've pissed her off almost as much as I have," taking a long gulp of the liquid after.

"No—when you bring Sarah home for her to meet, that's going to be the ultimate disgrace." Meiling readied a cloth napkin in front of her face. Paper just wouldn't do it.

Syaoran spit out all of the scotch out of his mouth, in Meiling's direction. "WHAT?!"

"Well, you have to bring her home sometime," Meiling figured wiping the side of her face. She finished and rolled her eyes at his still confused look. "Look, you love her right—"

"_I do not love her_!"

"Of course you don't." Meiling answered, taking his scotch away. She didn't have any more cloth napkins. "So, have you kissed her yet?"

"_Meiling_!"

"_No_? Well, I'll be dammed!," Meiling said hitting her fist to the table for emphasis. "You can't _really_ love her without kissing her!"

Syaoran shook his head. "Me and Sarah...we're not..together. Understand?"

Meiling smiled wickedly. "So, how about buying me a drink?"

Syaoran paused for a moment. "Weren't we just..talking about...me and Sarah?"

"Well, since you brought it up! Now, if there's anything you'd like to say—"

"No, _no_! There's _nothing _I'd like to say."

Meiling shrugged knowingly, because, after all, she _did_ know better. Nobody knew a Li better than a Li. And this Meiling Li knew the Syaoran Li better than any other Li. "If you insist—"

"And that's the wonderful thing about invites, Meiling. You can leave whenever you want and not feel the _least bit guilty_."

And with that, Syaoran Li left Meiling Li to her to ponder the conversations she made in their conversation.

* * *

Yamazacki sat beside a police officer in the Head Police Station of Finland. Or the HPSF. "You sure, Mr. Takashi, that they will be coming here?" 

"I'm sure."

"How much sure?"

"Pretty sure. I knew them well. They are looking for the fastest route out of Russia," Yamazacki snapped.

"And they would try and come to Finland?"

"Do you know a closer country closer to St. Petersburg?"

"It's been 48 hours. All of our boarder stations are on top alert. We have found nothing. Maybe you could tell the HPSF your next best guess?"

Yamazacki growled. "What are you implying?"

The Finnish man jumped. "That maybe the girl they had with them meant something?"

"_Girl_?"

"Yes. The brunette."

Yamazacki leaned back in his chair. "You think she isn't some prostitute, then?"

The short man stood up and shifted the weight on either leg. "It may be something to go on..."

"Maybe he's in love?," Yamazacki laughed out loud. Syaoran..in love? The thought was too unbearable to contemplate. "On second though...maybe not. She might be another partner? Or maybe a relative? No—scratch that. All Li's have that lightly tanned skin, dark eyes and either brown or black hair. She was too....fair."

"Could she be a client of Mr. Li's?"

Yamazacki glanced at the police man. "Maybe...now that I think about it, her jacket didn't seem too rich-looking. Syaoran _does_ forge government papers for the poor." He shook his head—whoever she was, Syaoran Li wouldn't stick with her unless she was important.

"So, should we set up surveillance in other countries?"

Yamazacki leaned back. "Defiantly."

* * *

"Eriol?" 

Eriol looked up at the approaching girl. He was seated on a window bench in the cabin that he was to share with Syaoran—and had been sitting that way since the train paused at a re-staking station. He felt a smile tug on the corners of his cheeks. "Tomoyo. To what do I owe the honors?"

Tomoyo stood in front of him awkwardly. _Stupid pride! Go away_! "It's all mine," she assured the man in front of her.

"Come sit; the stars have just come out and the train has stopped momentarily."

"Thank you." Tomoyo took a seat beside Eriol.

"I assume Meiling and Syaoran are having a nice, _family _catch up? And poor Sarah looked positively worn down—in bed no doubt? She is? Well, then I take great comfort that you have resided in me for company. Flattered, I am."

Tomoyo felt her pride grow stronger. "The pleasures all yours." _Calm down, Tomoyo. He didn't mean any offense towards you. _

Eriol chuckled before turning his gaze back towards the window. "See those three stars that connect together up there? The ones really close?"

Tomoyo leaned towards Eriol a bit. "I think..."

Eriol smiled. "That's the left side of the constellation _Virgo_. The other stars are pretty far away. Can you see it? It's supposed to be a 'virgin maiden'. He paused looking at it—the stars that the ancients connected together we so beautiful; so insightful. He moved closer to Tomoyo taking her hand in his as he used it to connect the sparking diamonds in the sky.

"It's the second biggest constellation in the sky. Part of the zodiac. See how the bottom has almost disappeared under the horizon? It's been a month and a half since the sun has been in its spot during the day," his voice murmmered in her ear. "It was said she was named after a goddess...but the religion is uncertain." He traced her hand in his up in a perfect arch to meet the top star, then back down to meet the bottom one.

"Some believe it was named after the Egyptian goddess Isis. Or has its roots in Greek and Roman mythology to represent all that's pure and innocent. Others hold true that it was named after the goddess Inanna of an ancient civilization recently discovered. She was said to be not only the Queen of Heaven but beautiful, polite, and the goddess of the most holy feeling in life: love."

Tomoyo felt a small smile crawl up her neck; but it stopped there. Her pride and proper training wouldn't allow it any further. She saw a young girl form in the sky just as Eriol dropped her hand as the train began to move again.

She had been paying more attention than she thought. She glanced back up at the window, but the train had moved more than she thought. Only the last three left stars were visible.

She looked back down at her hands. "It's my...zodiac sign. The Virgo." But, something inside told her that Eriol was already well aware.

Eriol smiled. "Such a fitting zodiac for such a beautiful young lady. The goddess of love."

Tomoyo nodded and shuffled over so they weren't so close.

Eriol's eyes twinkled. "Am I that contagious?," he whispered.

Tomoyo looked up and something inside of her went on fire. And it was more than pride—that she was sure of. "I-I-Eriol...—"

And at that exact moment Meiling Li decided to enter the room with, what Tomoyo would consider the forever infamous line of:

"I have the most _brilliant_ idea!"


	9. Chapter 8: Dreaming

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter 8: Dreaming**

A/N: Sorry this is sooo late! I suck, I know. I've been in the hospital though, and my computer broke for a bit, so don't hate me! I promise, since my midterms are over, and I'm back on a regular schedule (and I have more time) that I'll update every two weeks!

If you're bored, check out _Rules of Popularity _or my new fic: _Card Captors Again _...it's somewhat of a AU fic in the card captor gang's high school years; personally, I think it's hilarious, romantic, adventurous ...(I could go on forever!). But nobody else does. I'm so sad! And, oh, I will be updating this story more frequently (it's easier to update).

Enjoy this update!

* * *

"I'm going to call this operation S and S," Meiling began. "Isn't it brilliant?"

Eriol leaned back in his chair. "They'll never know we're talking about them."

Tomoyo nodded her agreement. No wonder Meiling's Aunt hadn't hired a tutor for Meiling past seventeen; the girl was obviously a hopeless student. "Very clever indeed Ms. Li."

Meiling pulled a nearby chair closer to the window seat Eriol and Tomoyo were on and sat down. "Yes, I thought so too. Now, we all know Syaoran needs to marry eventually. But, seriously, who's he going to meet in the next ten years? Nobody. So, I figured, why not marry Sarah? I mean, he obviously likes her and everything, and she is deep down crazy about him, so I think it could work...with a little matchmaking help."

Eriol leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "They are so right for each other, it's scary; but their like yin and yang most of the time," he chuckled a bit. "Ever since they've been together these past few days, their childish fighting has lessoned, though. Personally, I think it's a sign."

Meiling nodded vigorously. "Yes, I agree."

Tomoyo titled her head to the side, a small smile on her face. "So, what's the plan Ms. Li?"

Meiling's eyes widened as Tomoyo leaned a tad forward. "I have a _few_ ideas..."

Eriol couldn't decide who was eviler: Meiling or Tomoyo?

* * *

Syaoran lay down bed with a nice, thick mattress; a luxury available only to first class. He leaned over and checked the clock in the room; only 1:00 am? He'd better get some sleep if he planned on waking up for the brunch in the morning.

Despite the winter weather, the cabin was warm enough that he shed he shed his shirt and pulled the wool blanket on top of the comforter. At least, he if woke up half asleep and warm, a blanket was easier to get rid of than a shirt.

He sighed and touched the charm Sarah had given him. He ran his hand over it, remembering what was engraved on the cold surface; _stability_, _endurance_, _hope_.

He rubbed it a few times, until his finger connected with another charm he had forgotten that he had around his neck. It was twice as small as the one Sarah gave him, and he usually never remembered that he wore it. He looked at it intently; the surface dinged with all the years he had worn it.

It was half of a small yin yang; the black half with the white dot at the top of it.

It was also the symbol of the Li Clan.

He continued to study it; the black half was his, because it was the masculine side, was given to the leader of the Li Clan. The white half belonged to his Mother, who, in turn, would give the white half to the women he married; she would be the next powerful after him.

That was, if he ever married, and if ever went back, was still accepted in his family.

He used to wonder why his Mother had given the pendant to him at such a young age; his sisters used to tell him that someone was always supposed to wear it, and, after his Father died, his Mother immediately gave it to him. He used to think about throwing it out; what use did he need with it? But, something always tugged at his inner being; something Eriol was too right about to admit.

_Everyone needs family to care for them and a family to care about._

Perhaps this was his way of caring for them, because, as long as he had this on, he still accepted his position in society.

He closed his eyes and rolled over, blowing out the oil lamp. Too much thinking made people do crazy things.

Syaoran yawned. Like the time he _almost_ went back a year ago and apologized...

* * *

_What the hell am I doing here? What am I thinking? This ticket—this ticket; no. No, I couldn't have bought it while I was sober. What the devil did I drink? Maybe the city's intoxicating the water. Maybe—_

_"Li, I can't believe this. Where the hell are you going—"_

_Syaoran grabbed at the ticket harder; no, the Moscow didn't replace vodka for water."Look, I won't be gone long, alright?"_

_Eriol rolled his navy blue eyes. "Can you at least tell me where you're going?"_

_Li looked down. How could he tell Eriol about this? "I-I-no, no, I can't tell you."_

_Eriol blew his bangs off his forehead. "So, I guess this means I can't come with you?"_

_"No," Li replied icily. "Don't even bother trying to follow me either."_

_Eriol narrowed his eyes; this wasn't ordinary. Even Syaoran wasn't usually this cold._

_Syaoran stood up, grabbing the tattered brown bag by his feet. "That's my train."_

_"When—"_

_"A week; ten days tops."_

_He pushed past Eriol and got onto the train not acknowledging Eriol's farewell._

* * *

Yamazaki Takashi growled as negative report over negative report came was reported into the HPSF. What the hell was going on? Every boarding country was on top alert; how could three people slip by so easily?

"Mr. Takashi, there's nothing. It's been 72 hours; maybe they're still in Russia?"

"Syaoran and Eriol would never stay in Russia; people could sell them out."

"Sir," the Finnish cop sighed, "maybe we ought to lower this as a priority. Obviously, nothing has—"

"Excuse me," Yamazaki barked. "Lower this? These men have been impersonating all government papers for many European countries—you're country's one of the top ranked impersonated papers done by Li and Hirracgazawa! Don't you care that people are getting by the boarders without going through Customs?"

The Finnish man growled. This was getting old. "Of course I care; but do you know there's a mass murderer on the lose? Our police force cannot attend to that because we're catching some men who simply impersonate papers! At least they don't kill—"

"Sir," a younger cop interrupted, "we think we might have found a connection to the two men."

Yamazaki smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

_Syaoran crossed his legs underneath him as he sat in the treehouse him and Meiling had played in as kids, the last of the starlight falling on his face in the early morning light. It was older and fragile; when they were seven, Meiling had fallen though the floor of the porch protruding from the east. He smiled to himself as he remembered how frightened she was—_"Syaoran, help me! I'm going to die without marrying you!"_— well, frightened enough to still worry about marriage. _

_The tree house itself wasn't even on Li property. It was in an older park, just beyond the boundaries that the main Li mansions' boundaries existed, so of course nobody let their children play in it. Him and Meiling had found it while having a race, unintentionally running beyond the boundaries._

"Syaoran, hold up, I—what's this?"

"I-I don't know."

"Race you up to the top!" Meiling scrambled in the direction of the peeling yellow house.

"Huh—no fair! Head start!"

Meiling giggled up the ladder and settled herself in the middle of the little wooden house. "Look, it has a window facing east—oh, and a porch if you climb out the window!"

"It's...alright."

Meiling's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Just think, we could climb up here in the mornings before training and watch the sun rise!"

"I don't think that's such a—"

Meiling threw herself against her cousin. "Oh, Syaoran, I'd be so careful! I wouldn't let Mother or Father find me! And, I'm sure if you asked Auntie, she'd let you come out..."

Syaoran pushed Meiling off. "Don't be silly. You know she wouldn't."

Meiling lowered her eyes. "Mother would never let me come here either. I just though, maybe, if Auntie let you...," she shook her head, the black pigtails on either side of her head covered her face. "Is there a reason Mother and Father couldn't have a boy?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What—I don't get it..."

"Maybe they were bad before I was born, because I was supposed to be a boy..."

"Meiling, I—"

Meiling let a few tears escape her eyes. "They wanted a boy Syaoran. They told me," she whipped her head up. "If I was a boy they'd let me go! Oh, Syaoran, it's not fair..." She sat back against the wall and let a few more tears run down her face.

Syaoran rubbed his arm self-conscientiously. "Meiling, don't cry, it's alright...you weren't supposed to be a boy. Maybe they thought you were, but you aren't. And I'm glad you aren't."

Meiling sniffed and looked up at Syaoran, gratefully. "Syaoran, we should make a promise that this tree house is our secret."

Syaoran shrugged, glad that she wasn't crying. "Sure."

"And that if we ever have anything important to say, we'll tell each other here. It'll be the secrets house."

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "Okay..."

Meiling smiled, her eyes still red. "It'll be our place. Forever."

_Syaoran turned his head to the sunlight spilling in. Sunrise. It was a Hong Kong sunrise. Just like all those sunrises him and Meiling had sneaked out to see while they were kids._

* * *

Tomoyo, and Meiling finally decided to call it a night at 4:30 am; Eriol had already head back towards his and Syaoran's room, so the only noise the two girls heard was Sarah's light breathing.

"Poor thing. Fell asleep hours ago. Must have been exhausted."

Tomoyo nodded as she brushed out her long black hair. "She's only seventeen, Ms. Li."

"So what? At seventeen I was attending the hottest parties in China until seven the next morning!"

"Illegally, might I add."

Meiling shrugged. "What's a year, anyway?"

Tomoyo sat on the bed across from Meiling. "The difference between adolescent and adulthood."

Meiling rolled her eyes dramatically. "You can't be serious. Seventeen-going-on-eighteen is _not_ adulthood Daidouji."

Tomoyo folded her hands on her lap. "Maybe not if you decide to drink heavily before then."

"What exactly are you saying, Tomoyo?"

"This isn't about Sarah, is it Ms. Li? This is about you. What's wrong, Meiling? You show up at my place and stay for a week."

"Look, I told you already; Auntie wasn't pleased when she found out that I made bad publicity."

"And I don't buy that you left just to let your Aunt cool-down either."

"Then what do you want?"

Tomoyo lowered her head. "I don't want anything. You don't owe me an explanation because I didn't ask for one when you first showed up. But, what I do want, is for you to control yourself," she gestured towards Sarah, "we all make choices, Ms. Li. And I don't want Sarah making bad ones."

"You're saying that I made bad ones," Meiling shot back. This was unbelievable!

From outside a passer by paused by the door of the girls' cabin.

"For God's sakes Meiling, you've been in the hospital numerous times due to alcoholism ever since you were fourteen and you've been illegally clubbing ever since fifteen. However you've been a non virgin, only God knows!"

Meiling narrowed her eyes. "Fourteen Daidouji, if you must know. _I've been a non-virgin since I was fourteen_. Happy? And yes, I did go clubbing illegally; and let us not forget to add that alcoholism problem," Meiling stood up. "But you know what? At least I've tried things. At least I've been out there, discovering things for myself. Have you ever been laid?"

Tomoyo looked up shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I bet you haven't. Hardly kissed a guy you haven't been dating for months on end I bet!"

Tomoyo stood up. "This has really gone to far Ms. Li—"

"_Have you_?"

"Yes—alright? Of course I have."

"Who?"

"Meiling," Tomoyo shot back using her friends' first name, causing the slightest reaction from an an already emotionally worked up Meiling. She ran a shaky hand though her long, black, wavy hair. What triggered this sort of conversation?

"Who did you kiss?"

"_Does it matter_," Tomoyo shot back. She was beginning to show emotional; something her stoic personality wasn't used to.

"Of course it does! Because—because—because everything perfect has to have a flaw..." Tears welled up in Meiling's eyes. "I'm never going to be like you Daidouji. Never. I'm never going to have your fabulous life, never going to be the type of daughter you are, and I'm never going to be _you_." She collapsed on the floor and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Grabbing her long, black hair into her hands she let out a silent scream. All those nights when she thought she'd never make it home, when she thought she'd be beaten for whatever her parents somehow found out about, or even the nights she wanted to slit her wrists to calm the sea of pain inside came hurdling back to her.

Taking a few shaky breaths she grabbed her bedpost, pulling herself to her feet; the white of her nightgown looked dark compared to the pale color of her skin. "I'm never going to be able to change what I did, Daidouji, because I'm never going to be in any of those situations again. I've already up my mind that once I left China, and came over to mansion in France, I was never going back."

Tomoyo let herself fall onto the bed diagonal to the one Meiling's hand still rested on, the fire on the inside slowly cooling down. "You can't run away from your problems, Ms. Li. It won't help anything."

Meiling shook her head slowly. "It won't help to go back either."

Tomoyo met her friends red-eyed gaze. "You don't have to make up your mind now, Meiling. It's probably going to be another two weeks until this whole adventure is over. Who knows—maybe you'll find some sort of answer somewhere along the way? Just know that...whatever you do decide, you'll always be welcome in my home."

Meiling smiled, feeling sleep overtake her body. "Thank you, Tomoyo. And—I'm sorry. For everything. You know I would hug you if I wasn't falling asleep..."

Tomoyo dragged herself across the cabin, pulling the covers up over her sleeping friend. "I know, Meiling," she whispered. She turned her attention to the passerby, still standing outside the cabin door.

"Go back to bed, Mr. Li. She'll be fine. She always is."

And with that Tomoyo got back into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
